My Friend is Kira?
by AliceLovesCakes
Summary: 17-year-old Manami Yoshikawa moves to Tokyo with her mother. As a result, she is forced to move schools and make new friends. On her first day, she meets Light Yagami and tries to push him away and refuses to make friends as it is so close to the end of the school year. Little does she know that her new friend will turn into a mass-murderer. *I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE*
1. Chapter 1: Don't You Have Friends?

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs, **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**\- Alice :D **

**A/N: Light may seem OOC here, but he doesn't have the Death Note yet. I'm just assuming that he has lots of friends etc because in the beginning of the manga you see him with a group of friends. This is what I imagine he's like when he's 'good Light'. He also looks like someone who has friends, he's too good looking to not have friends.**

**EDITED - 8/8/2014**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Don't You Have Friends?_

I lean my head on my hand with my elbow propped up on the desk. I couldn't pay attention. Not that I cared right now.

My parents decided to split up. I moved with Mum from Akita to Tokyo. I had to leave my old friends behind, not that I had many, leave my old school behind and the house I grew up in.

It also meant that I was the awkward new kid who started in the middle of the week. Mum, no matter how many times I begged, would not move earlier so I could start at the beginning of the week instead of a Wednesday.

"Yoshikawa?" someone asks, my head snaps up and I look at the teacher who was glaring at me. I hadn't learnt his name yet; all I knew was that he didn't like students daydreaming during class. He's going to hate me since I daydream all day and every day.

"Uh, yeah?" I say and he rolls his dark eyes.

"Answer question three please," He snaps. He is clearly irritated that I wasn't paying attention. Probably even more annoyed since this is my first day here. Well, you can't please everyone.

By lunch, I have no friends. I just couldn't be bothered to try and make friends. It's too close to the end of the school year to bother. I'll be off to university soon, if I pass the entrance exams. I just hope Mum doesn't nag me too much about not making any friends. Anyway, it's her fault for moving so far away. I wouldn't have to make new friends if she didn't cheat and get us kicked out.

The only reason why I was kicked out along with Mum is because Dad knew that he wouldn't be able to be at home all of the time to look after me and he goes on the odd trip for work. He didn't kick me out because he hates me. Well, I hope so anyway.

I sit on my own in the canteen and eat my lunch. As I slip my lunch box back into my bag, someone approaches me. I look up to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I'm pretty sure he is in my maths class. I'm not sure but he does look familiar.

"Hey," He says and sits down opposite me.

"Hi," I mumble and look away. I have to admit that I'm quite shocked to find someone who wants to talk to the new girl who does nothing but daydreams.

"I'm Light Yagami," He introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Yagami-kun, I'm Manami Yoshikawa." I reply and he gives me a warm smile which I don't bother return.

"Do you want me to show you around the school?" He asks politely. He must be a delinquent that is desperate to get into the new girl's underwear. I shake my head quickly and narrow my eyes at him.

"No thank you, this school has roughly the same layout my last school had." I say sharply.

"Where are you from?" Yagami-kun asks me. Will he ever get the hint that I _don't _want to talk to him? I guess he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer . . .

"Akita," I reply. "I'm going to go to my next lesson," I stand up from my chair as soon as the words leave my lips.

"What do you have?" He asks even though I'm sure that he doesn't really care.

"Chemistry," I say and turn to walk away. Annoyingly, Yagami-kun follows me. He's acting like a lost puppy.

"Ah, me too, I'll walk you." He offers.

_Just leave me alone already_.

"Don't you have friends?" I ask bitterly. I didn't mean to come across as rude, I just found him annoying, and to be honest I don't want to make friends.

"Yes, but I'd rather walk a new girl to class." He says. Is he trying to flirt?

"New girl has a name." I snap and pull my dark hair back into a ponytail.

"I apologise if I offended you," He says nicely. I roll my eyes and walk faster to get away from him.

"Are you trying to run away from me?" He asks with a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Yes, but technically I'm walking quickly to get away from you." I say with venom bleeding into my voice. I didn't want to run, because knowing my luck I'll get caught and given a detention. If I could run, I would. You're not allowed to run inside the school building, which is a terrible rule in my opinion. They clearly make these school rules to annoy us.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't have time for people trying to be my friend."

"You don't want to make friends?" He asks and I shake my head.

"What's the point? I'll be leaving here soon and going to university."

"You plan on going to university? So why do you daydream in class?" He asks curiously. By now, we were outside the classroom door. I open it and say hello to the teacher. I tell him my name and sit down where he tells me to.

Of course, Yagami-kun follows me to my seat and sits in the seat next to it. I roll my eyes and stare out of the window. _Why do I get sat next to him? Just my luck! _

"Why?" He asks.

"Maybe because I already know it," I say and turn my head away from him. I really don't care if I'm being rude, I'll do anything to get him to leave me alone.

"Yoshikawa-chan?" He says and I ignore him. He pokes my shoulder and I look at him and shoot him a glare.

"_What_?" I hiss. He puts his hands up in defeat.

"If you don't understand it, don't be embarrassed. I can always tutor you if you want." I glare at him again.

"I do understand what is going on and I don't need a tutor." I snap and turn to look out the window. Class then begins as the classroom is now full of students. Only a handful of them I recognise from passing them in the corridors or seeing them in my previous lessons.

"What are you doing tonight?" He pesters.

"None of your business now shut up unless you want a detention." I hiss under my breath. Yagami-kun lets out a sigh and finally gives up trying to talk to me.

Finally, the school day ends and I begin to walk home on my own. When I'm only a few metres away from the school, I hear quick footsteps as someone is running up to me from behind. I turn to face them and my face turns into a frown when I notice that it's Yagami-kun.

"So how was your first day, Yoshikawa-chan?" He asks politely.

"Do you care?" I retort.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't ask." He says.

"No, it was crap because some weirdo kept following me around like a lost puppy."

"Ouch, that hurt," Yagami-kun says and I turn to see him pouting. I shake my head.

"Sorry, truth hurts," I say with a shrug and pick up my pace. I wanted to get home before he annoys me anymore; I never knew that someone could be this annoying.

"So, where do you live?" Yagami-kun asks. I don't see why he wants to keep the conversation going, why can't he see that I'm not interested in being his friend?

"Somewhere in Tokyo," I snap.

"Seriously," Yagami-kun sighs.

"I'll narrow it down for you. Somewhere in Japan." I retort.

I finally reach my house and open the gate. "Bye," I say quickly. I'm pretty annoyed that he followed me all the way home, now he knows where I live.

"Haha, this is funny, I happen to live next door." He says with a chuckle and walks up the path to his front door. He gives me a wave and walks inside. I scowl. I open the front door and walk in.

"I'm home!" I call out but I don't get a reply. "Right, she's at work." I murmur under my breath and kick my shoes off. I walk up the stairs and enter my room. I sit by my desk and get out my books. I may not pay attention in class, but I do study. I don't want to fail my exams.

An hour later, Mum gets back from work. She opens my bedroom door and steps inside.

"How was school?" She asks. I shrug and continue writing. "You can't still be upset about the move, you have had four months to get over moving and we've lived here since Monday morning." I don't reply. She lets out a sigh. "I met our neighbours today, the family that live to the left of our house when you're facing it, they're really nice. There's also a boy about your age."

"Oh, Light Yagami?" I ask and turn to face Mum. She nods. "Already met him, but I'm not being his friend. I'm not making friends. Plus he's annoying." I turn back to my work.

"You have to make friends, Mana," Mum sighs. "The Yagami family are very nice, Sachiko Yagami says you are welcome to go over and study with Light."

"Okay," I say dismissively. I hear my bedroom door shut and let out a sigh. Since the divorce, I haven't been talking to Mum. I feel guilty, but it's her fault we moved. If she didn't cheat on Dad, he wouldn't have kicked us out.

I lean back in my chair and shut my eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to make friends here; I could give Yagami-kun a chance. Even if it is for a few months, but if I'm lucky we may end up going to the same university.

"Dinner!" Mum calls up the stairs and I let out a groan before leaving my room and joining Mum.

* * *

I shut the gate behind me and begin to walk to school.

"Yoshikawa-chan!" Someone calls from behind me. I turn to see Yagami-kun and I let out a groan.

Then I remember what I decided yesterday. I will try and make friends today. I'm sure it's normal to be a little distant when it's your first day at a new school, plus I'm sure people will understand if I explained that my parents got a divorce.

I give him a wave when he catches up to me. "Hey, Yagami-kun,"

"You seem cheerful today; did you wake up on the right side of the bed today?" I give him a light push and scowl at him.

"No, I changed my mind about not making any friends." I explain as we walk along the road.

"Before I forget, do you wanna come over tonight? My mum wants me to try and be friends with you, since you're our neighbour," He asks. I shrug.

"I guess it'll be okay, as long as we get work done." I say and he laughs.

"You do all your work at home instead of school?"

"Yeah, it's quieter." I explain and he nods.

"You're one strange girl, Yoshikawa-chan."

When we arrive at the school gates, we part ways and I head to my first lesson.

I tried to make friends, but the way I was yesterday has everyone convinced that I'm weird. When I spoke to people, they either ignored me or told me to bother someone else. So by the time I was sitting in maths, I had given up. Maybe Yagami-kun will be my only friend here; I guess that's better than no one.

I stare out of the window and daydream through maths; luckily I didn't get caught until there was five minutes left of the lesson. Mr. What's-his-face didn't seem to care that I wasn't paying attention for once.

I sit at a table by myself when it's lunch time and I pull out my lunchbox. As I begin eating, Yagami-kun sits in the seat opposite me like he did yesterday.

"Hey," He says and I swallow the food in my mouth before replying.

"Hi," I say. "Don't you have friends?" I ask and raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, but I can see that you have none." He replies with a slight shrug. His brown eyes look at me as if I'm a bomb about to explode.

"I have friends; they just don't live in Tokyo." I snap and shove food in my mouth. I look away from him and scan the cafeteria.

"You have friends?!" He says shocked and I glare at him. I roll my eyes and ignore his comment. "So are you coming over straight after school?"

"Not if you keep insulting me," I snap. He sighs.

"I'm only joking," He defends. I give him a weird look.

"Jokes are supposed to be funny," I inform him and he smiles.

"I know that," He says. "So, are you coming over?"

"I barely know you," I say.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not!" I retort and ball my hands into fists after placing my rice ball back in the box.

"Yeah, yeah," He rolls his eyes childishly and a quiet giggle escapes my lips. He then smiles at me.

"Fine, I'll come over, we are neighbours after all." I give in and his smile grows.

"Good," He says and folds his arms on the table. He studies me while I eat and I squirm in my seat. I can't stand it when people watch me as if I'm an animal in a zoo.

"I'll have to stop at my house so I can leave my mum a note to tell her where I am. She'll ground me if I don't." I say and my lips pull down into a frown.

"You don't like your mum?" He asks me when he notices the frown on my face. I look at him questionably. "Or do you not like being grounded?"

"Both. In a way, she's the reason we moved in the first place. Everything was fine at home, then she cheated on my dad and of course they split. Dad then kicked Mum and me out and Mum decided to move across the country to Tokyo. I have no idea, I guess it's because she was worried rumours would get out and she'll earn a bad reputation." I confessed. Yagami-kun nodded to show he was listening.

I look down at the table and my half eaten lunch. I put the lid on and look at the clock. We had five minutes left until the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before I knew it I was writing a note for Mum telling her where I was. I left it on the table by the front door and leave the house. "Ready," I announce and follow Yagami-kun to his house.

"I'm home!" Yagami-kun calls out. His mum walks into the hallway and gives us both a smile.

"Hello, Light, and you are . . .?" She greets.

"I'm Manami Yoshikawa, I live next door," I inform her and she smiles.

"Oh yes, I'm glad you and Light are friends." She says "Study before you two do anything else! I don't want her mother to complain!" She leaves us and I look at Yagami-kun.

"Your mum is nice," I compliment. I kick my shoes off and follow him up the stairs.

"I guess," he replies. He pushes his door open and steps to the side so I can walk in first. I murmur a 'thanks' before stepping into his room.

"Wow," I gasp. "You have your own computer?!"

"Yeah," He says. He sits down in the middle of the floor and takes his books out of his school bag. I mimic his actions.

We finish our homework and study, time of course flies quickly and I realise that dinner must be ready back home. I pull out my phone from my bag as my phone rings.

"Yes?" I say.

"You have dinner," Mum says before hanging up. I flip my phone shut and slide it back into my bag.

"I have to go home," I tell Yagami-kun and he nods. He walks me to his front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He jokes and I laugh. He gives me a smile.

"Bye, Yagami-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"You can call me Light," He tells me and I nod quickly.

"Okay, Light-kun," I say and give him a smile. He returns the smile.

"Bye, Yoshikawa-chan." I glare at him.

"You can call me Manami," I tell him and he laughs.

"Okay, bye Manami-chan." And with that I leave and walk home. Before the door shuts I can hear his mum scold him.

"You should walk her home!"

I let out a quiet giggle into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I only own my OCs.**

**Edited 14/08/14**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Friends?_

I open the front door and step outside into the cold air. I can't wait for spring. I hate the cold. Annoyingly, my birthday is in the winter too.

"Manami-chan!" Light-kun calls and I turn my head to the side to see him walking out of his house. I give him a wave and walk down the path to the gate. I open the front gate and shut it behind me when I'm on the other side.

"Morning," I say when Light-kun walks up to me.

"Morning," he returns with a small smile on his lips. "How was your night?" He asks and I shrug.

"I didn't sleep very well," I say and he nods. "What about you?"

"It was okay," He says and I nod. Awkward silence fills the air. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yeah, I think so. Have you?" I return and pull my dark hair back into a ponytail so it doesn't blow into my eyes while we walk to school.

"Yeah," He replies simply. I'm not surprised; he's the smartest person in our year (he told me he was yesterday) so it's obvious that he's done his homework.

We continue to walk to school without anything said between us.

"I miss home," I blurt out when the school gates are in sight. I see Light-kun turn his head to face me out of the corner of my eye. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting me to say anything. I turn to look at him briefly before looking forward.

"Have you thought about visiting?" He questions me.

"Yeah, all the time, the problem is that Mum won't let me leave Tokyo. She doesn't want me to go back." I say and let out a quiet sigh. I look at the ground as I walk.

"When you turn eighteen I'm sure your mum will let you go back." Light-kun suggests.

"I did ask her if I could when I turn eighteen in over two months, the answer was a no." I say sadly. I look up at Light-kun and he gives me a smile which I don't return. "I don't want to have to wait two months to see my dad. I hate her."

"Don't say that, I'm sure she has a good reason for not letting you see your dad." Light-kun says in a weak attempt to comfort me. I shake my head violently.

"No, she's just being a selfish bitch." I hiss under my breath. "She's pissed that Dad kicked us out; which wouldn't have happened if she wasn't such a slut."

"You don't mean that," he says calmly.

"Yes I do," I snap and storm off in the other direction.

In lesson, I stare out of the window while the teacher talks. I couldn't help but feel bad about how I treated Light-kun earlier. I was rude and he didn't deserve that. I just walked off without saying 'bye' or anything. I know Mum is being a bitch, but I shouldn't take it out on him. It was selfish of me. I guess I'll have to apologise later when I see him.

I twist my pen around in between my thumb and index finger and daydream about nothing of importance. I really should try and listen but I prefer to learn when I study at night. Plus I have an excuse to not help Mum with dinner. She's always finding an excuse to talk to me, so I study. She can't stop me from studying. She wants me to pass my exams as much as I want to.

"Yoshikawa-san!" The teacher snaps sharply and my head snaps up instantly. My heart pounds in my chest. Is he going to give me a detention? Mum'll be so pissed at me if I got a detention so late in the year. Plus I won't have time to study and do homework tonight. "You may have been allowed to daydream at your last school, but if you want to pass your exams then pay attention!"

"Sorry, Sensei," I apologise and go back to daydreaming, only this time I make it appear like I'm paying attention. I can't risk being caught again.

When it's finally lunch time, I head to the library and start reading. It's too noisy in the cafeteria to eat and read at the same time. Other students will also walk up to me and either mock me or be nosy and ask me what book I am reading - which they'll just say 'what is that about? I haven't heard of it', then walk away without waiting for a reply. I don't have time for people like that. Some students annoy me so much.

Plus, I'm trying to avoid Light-kun in case I take my anger out on him again. I know I should apologise but I'm worried that I'll just end up shouting at him.

"I thought I would find you here," I remove my eyes from the book I am reading and look at Light-kun who is now sitting in the seat opposite me on the table. I shrug and look back down at my book. "Are you avoiding me?"

I freeze. I swear my heart also stopped beating. I look up at him nervously. "No, I just want to sit somewhere quiet." I half lie. Light-kun gives me a look which makes me think that he knows I'm lying.

"Okay, okay," He says and chuckles.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I didn't mean to be rude," I apologise and Light-kun gives me a smile.

"It's fine, I understand." He replies and I nod.

"I'm gonna try and convince my mum to let me go when I get home," I mumble and Light-kun's eyebrows rise.

"We're not studying tonight?" He asks curiously with a single eyebrow raised.

"Oh shit, I forgot, sorry. I'll ask her when I get back," I say quickly. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I look down. I shut my book and put it back in my bag before looking back up at Light-kun.

"It's fine, do you think you will be able to convince your mum?" He asks curiously. I shrug.

"I hope so, but to be honest, I know she won't let me go. I guess I can just count up all the money I have saved and see if it's enough to get to my dad's." I let out a long sigh and rest my head on the table. "I'll just go without telling her."

"I can always lend you the money if you don't have enough," Light-kun offers. I lift my head off the table and shake my head.

"No way, it will take me forever to pay you back!" I refuse.

"I really don't mind . . ." He begins but I cut him off.

"No way, I'm sure I have the money anyway, I had a job last summer and got quite a bit of money from that which I haven't spent yet."

"Okay,"

The bell rings and we leave the library to go to our next lesson. We walk in silence as usual.

* * *

"How can people want to break the law? I don't get it; they're so many rotten people in this world. One day, I hope something happens and the world is criminal-free." I complain while Light-kun and I do our homework.

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do really. That's why I want to join the police after university." Light-kun tells me. "Then I can help catch the criminals that break the law."

"Sounds like a good idea," I comment and shove all of my books back into my bag. "It's getting late, and I want to talk to my mum before she's tired and moody."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Light-kun says as we walk to his front door. He opens it for me as I slip on my shoes.

"Thank you," I say before stepping out. I turn around to say bye to see Light-kun slipping on his shoes. I raise my eyebrows at him when he steps out of his house.

"You don't have to walk me home," I protest.

"I don't want some crazy murderer killing you," Light-kun says and I laugh sarcastically.

"No one is going to kill me," I tell him and he laughs.

"You never know,"

"How do I know you won't kill me?" I question and he shrugs.

"You just have to trust that I won't kill you," He says. I turn around when I reach my front door and he pulls me into an unexpected hug. "Bye, good luck with your mum." He whispers in my ear.

I pull away quickly. "Bye," I stammer before rushing into my house. That was weird. "I'm home!" I call out as I slip my shoes off.

"Ah, good, you're home, can you help with dinner?" Mum calls out from the kitchen. I let out a sigh and go to help her. Maybe I'll be able to convince her if she's in a better mood. Studying can wait for later.

I cut up the vegetables and let my mind wander. "Can I see Dad this weekend?" I ask. "I want to see him,"

"No," Mum snaps. I put the knife down carefully and turn to face Mum.

"Why not?" I ask, my voice sounding a tad whiny.

"Because I said so," She snaps back.

"That's not a real reason! You're just pissed that he kicked you out! He's still my dad; he still has the right to see me! Or are you going to tell me that he's not even my real dad and my biological dad is somewhere in this damn country and you can't remember his damn name?!" I scream. I cover my mouth with my hand when I realise what I said. I quickly run to the front door and slip on my shoes and leave the house in a hurry.

I can't believe I said that to her. Now I'll never be allowed to see Dad. Why don't I think before I speak?! I'm such an idiot!

I run down the streets, the tears in my eyes are making it hard to see. I have no-where to go, Light-kun is possibly eating dinner with his family and I can't just intrude. I could just get a train to Dad's, but I don't even have any money on me. I also can't get on the train without paying, it's illegal and I'll get into so much trouble if I get caught!

I stop at the nearest park and walk to the swings. I sit down on the cold seat and look up at the dark sky. I'll just wait here for a few hours then return home when Mum's asleep. I can't face her. I wrap my arms around myself and regret not bringing a coat, it's freezing. I lean my head on the cold metal that attaches the seat to the rusting frame above. Tears roll down my cheeks and making them feel like ice is coating them.

There is no way I can stay here for a few hours, my fingers and toes are going to be numb in a few minutes. If I'm not careful I'll get really ill. Then I definitely won't be able to visit Dad.

I shut my eyes and let out a sigh, only to have someone frighten me.

"Manami-chan?" I turn my head to see Light-kun walking up to me. He sits on the swing next to mine. "Your mum called and told us that you had run away after you two got into an argument."

"She called?" I choke out and he nods.

"Yeah, she's worried about you," He explains. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head no. "No thanks," I say and stare at the ground.

"I'm here for you if you need me," He says and I nod.

"Thanks," I whisper. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"You're predictable. You like the quiet, so I looked in all the quiet places around here," He explains and I nod. "And we both know that you barely know this place, so you couldn't have gone too far."

"Thank you," I say.

"It's fine, honestly, I don't want to lose my friend," He says, "You don't know what sort of creeps wander around at night looking for vulnerable young girls."

"I guess I better be going home, I don't want to be grounded for a year," I say after a few minutes and let out an awkward giggle. I stand up and wait for Light-kun to follow. He gets up and walks next to me on the way home.

"Thank you for coming to find me, Light-kun," I say before stepping into my warm house when we finally get back.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help," He says and gives me warm smile. He pulls me into a hug. "Wow, you're freezing; you better hope you don't catch a cold,"

"I'll be fine," I say and pull away. My blood rushes to my cheeks and warms my face up. "Bye, Light-kun,"

"Bye, Manami-chan," Light-kun says as I walk into my house. I give him a quick wave before shutting the door.

I slip my shoes off quietly and then I walk into the lounge where Mum is sitting drinking tea.

"Sorry," I apologise,

"It's fine, I'm sorry, it's my fault anyway. He is your father, I can promise you that." Mum promises and I nod.


	3. Chapter 3: Allowed to Go?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I only own my OCs._**

**_Edited 14/08/14_**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Allowed to Go?_

I stare out of the window of the train. Mum had given in and thought a week away would calm me down. She thinks I'm stressed from the move and the whole new school thing. So she gave Dad a call, checked if it was okay for me to visit and miss a week of school (after I promised to do extra studying, of course) then coughed up over five thousand yen for the train. Trains aren't cheap; especially when you're getting a train to almost the other side of the country.

Light-kun is collecting my school work for me so I can catch up when I get back. I'm thankful for a good friend. I don't want to fall behind, and then I won't be able to daydream during lessons. Plus Mum will ground me for years if I don't pass my exams and I don't want to repeat my third year either. I'll be alone and Light-kun would be at university.

My phone bleeps in my pocket so I pull it out and read the text.

_Light-kun: Have fun ;) _

_Me: Okay :) have fun being at school :P _

_Light-kun: I like school -_- _

_Me: Sure. Whatever you say, Light-kun _

_Light-kun: I can always just 'forget' to pick up your school work ;) _

_Me: You won't though; you're just too nice ;) _

_Light-kun: Sure. _

We continued to send each other text messages until Light-kun was in class. I just hope nothing too exciting happens back in Tokyo while I'm away. It's always annoying when you miss school or something and exciting things happen while you're not there.

When the train stops, I grab my bag and rush off the train. I couldn't wait to see Dad again, even though it has been just under a week since I last saw him. I knew my way home from the station, since I would walk past it to get home from school before I moved to Tokyo. Maybe later I'll see a few of my old friends, if they haven't completely forgotten about me already. I walk out of the station and look around, it feels weird being home. It feels like a lifetime ago since I was here. It's like I'm dreaming. After five minutes of walking, I'm back home.

I open the front gate and shut it behind me before walking up the stone path to the front door. The house looked the same; I didn't expect it to look any different. In fact, I was hoping it looked the same. The front door was still beige, the walls still looked faded and the front garden looked untidy as it always did. Dad never has the time to make it look nice. Anyway, no one cared really. Our house still looked better than those along the street.

I unlock the front door with the key Dad left in the flower pot next to it; I open the door and kick my shoes off. Dad had told me last night that he wouldn't be home until later because he has work, but I don't mind. I have some time to myself to study with the work I brought with me. I walk up to my old bedroom and dump my bag inside. I take out some work and sit at my old desk. Nothing was left behind, so I had to make sure I had everything I needed.

I wasn't able to concentrate for long; before I knew it I was staring out of my bedroom window and watching the street out the front. It was already dark. I wonder if Mum misses me already. Has Light-kun remembered to pick up my work? I'll have to ask him later. I really can't fall behind at school now if I want to pass my exams and get into To-Oh University.

I switched on the desk lamp that still sat on my deserted desk. It was one of the very few possessions I had left behind. Before we moved, Mum had bought me a new bed, desk, drawers and a desk lamp for the new house. Dad refused to let her take my old furniture, I guess he just wanted to keep the furniture in a hope I would maybe come back to visit. I pull out my phone and send Light-kun a text. I didn't want to call him in case he was busy with studying or homework.

_Me: Hey, did you pick up my school work? _

After a few minutes of waiting, I put my phone away. He hadn't replied. I guess he's busy. I get up and walk downstairs to the living room to watch TV since the TV I own is back in Tokyo. It sucks having two houses and having divorced parents. I switch the TV on and sink into the sofa.

"The killer who killed six people yesterday is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and seven children as hostages." The news reporter announces. My mouth falls in shock. Wow, this world really is rotten. I wish a god would just give all these criminals the punishment they deserve: death. It's unfair that they get to stay in jail for a few years to just get released, they then go and kill more people.

"The hostages have been released! The police are making their way into the building to arrest the criminal." The news reporter says their voice full of shock. "We have just been notified that the suspect is dead!"

Had my wishes been heard? Is there finally someone to punish the criminals?

"The police are saying they didn't shoot him. According to the hostages the suspect just collapsed!"

I switch the TV off. It's ridiculous. There's no such thing as god. No one heard my wishes. It was purely a coincidence. I stand up in anger and make my way to my room. I pick my phone off of my desk and check for any new messages. When I see there is one, a smile fights its way onto my face.

_Mum: I hope you're having fun! Call me when you get this! Xx _

I frown in disappointment. I just want to know if Light-kun got my work! I can't fall behind. I dial Mum's number so she won't call me later and demand I come home. I couldn't piss her off.

* * *

I wake up at a reasonable time, and immediately grab my phone and check for any messages. I frown again when I see that Light-kun still hasn't replied. It's unlike him to ignore my text. Maybe he forgot to reply?

I dial his number, he should be up now. After a few rings, I'm sent to voice mail. He hung up? No, he wouldn't do that. I have only known him a few days, but he's never hung up on me or ignored my texts. Is he purposely ignoring me? Maybe something is going on? Or has he found someone else to bother?

Questions swim around in my head and I lay my head back on my pillow and shut my eyes.

When I finally get up, I make my way downstairs so I can see Dad before he leaves for work. Last night, when we caught up on everything that had happened since me and Mum moved to Tokyo, Dad offered to spend time with me tomorrow as Sunday is his day off.

"Morning," I say and sit opposite him at the table. I notice that he's already made breakfast and it is still reasonably warm.

"I made breakfast," He says before having a sip of his tea.

"Thanks, Dad," I say and dig in.

"I'll see you later, don't get into too much trouble and study a little bit. Even though your friend is collecting work for you, you still need to study for exams and make sure you don't fall behind." Dad says and I nod.

"Bye," I say as he leaves the house. I am alone again, until Dad gets home. I wash up the remainder of the dishes before going upstairs to have a shower and get dressed.

When I finally step out of the shower, I wrap the towel around my body and pull my wet hair back into a ponytail. My hair is too long to just leave down as it would make my top wet.

I pull on a pair of black jeans and pull a red jumper over a white tank top. I then went back into my room to grab my black eyeliner pencil and mirror. I apply the black eyeliner around my brown eyes and then put everything away. I grab my phone and check for any messages. I'm not surprised when I find that Light-kun hasn't replied or called me back.

He could just be avoiding me because he forgot to collect my work.

I go back to the living room and turn the TV on. I'm curious to see if there is any more news on the criminal dying last night.

"Criminals are dying from heart attacks all over the world, from what started to be a mere coincidence; the police are now investigating into this as they suspect that someone has something to do with the killings."

I swear I could feel my heart stop beating. Criminals are dying of heart attacks? It couldn't be a coincidence. Someone is killing them. Had someone, a god, heard my wish? Do gods really exist? Could this be the work of a Shinigami?

Over the weekend, more criminals die, all from heart attacks. People believe that this is the work of a god, they've called him Kira. The name Kira is how we say the English word 'killer'. It makes sense, since this person is killing every criminal.

Dad was reluctant to let me get on the train today, he's worried I'll bump into Kira, but I assured him that Kira is after criminals and that I'm fine. From what I have researched, Kira needs a name and a face to kill; I have been doing my own research. I have also noticed that the killings have happened in the evening; which makes me believe that Kira is human and probably works all day or goes to school or university.

I am desperate to get home, even though I was supposed to stay until Wednesday, I claimed that I felt home sick (which is a lie). The real reason is to find out why Light-kun is ignoring me, and if he has forgotten to collect my work, I can't risk missing any more school.

Light-kun had ignored me all weekend; he hadn't answered my calls or texts. I couldn't wait to get back to find out why. I sent him a text this morning saying that I am on my way home. At least he has time to prepare a decent enough excuse.

I now face his front door; I raise my hand to knock. After about ten seconds of waiting, his mum opens the door.

"Ah, hello Yoshikawa-chan!" Light-kun's mum says,

"Hello, is Light-kun in? I need to speak to him," I say and she nods. She steps to the side.

"He's up in his room, you know where it is," She says and I nod. I mutter 'thanks' as I slip my shoes off. I walk up the stairs and knock on Light-kun's door. I hear a drawer slam shut before I heard footsteps. I heard the twist of a lock before the door swung open. That's strange; he's never locked his door before.

"Hey," he says when he sees me standing there.

"Hey, did you get my text?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, I-I've just been um . . . a bit busy with homework," Light-kun says and runs a hand through his hair. I follow him into his room and he sits down in his computer chair.

"Did you collect my school work for me?" I ask and his eyes widen.

"I only got Friday's work, not today's. I'm really sorry!" He apologises, he pulls a folder from his bag and passes it to me.

"Thank you," I mumble, "So, how've you been?" I ask.

"Good," Light-kun replies, for some reason he seems distracted.

"You seem distracted," I state and Light-kun shrugs.

"Just worrying about the exams, I guess," He says with an awkward chuckle.

"Have you heard about the killings?" I ask him and he nods. I sit down on his bed and rest the folder on my lap.

"Yeah," He replies simply.

"I think it's a good thing, someone is finally punishing criminals," I say and Light-kun looks at me in shock.

"You agree?" He asks stunned and I nod in reply.

"Why would I say it?" I return and Light-kun shrugs. "You have heard me complain about all of the criminals."

"I thought you would be against it," He says. "Now that they're actually dying."

"You thought wrong," I reply, "I'm actually planning on investigating it, I want to know how he kills and who he is. When I find him, I want to help. If L starts an investigation, Kira is as good as dead. I'm pretty sure that L will catch whoever it is." I explain and Light-kun nods.

"I'm sure L wouldn't be able to catch Kira," Light-kun says, "You have nothing to worry about,"

"L is the best detective in the world, I'm sure he'll figure it out," I say, "He managed to catch BB a few years ago."

"Kira is probably the best thing that has happened to this world, people will be terrified to commit crimes, the crime rates will drop and everyone can go out without worrying about being attacked," Light-kun lets out a sigh, "Yet the police want to catch him,"

"In a way, Kira is also a criminal; by killing he's no better than them," I murmur,

"That is true, but someone has to do it,"

"True," I say and let out a long sigh. "I guess I'll head home now," I leave his room and Light-kun stays behind. Which is weird. He normally walks me home or at least walks me to the front door.

I say goodbye to the Yagami family before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4: My Friend is Kira?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs._**

**_Edited: 14/08/14_**

* * *

Chapter 4- My Friend is Kira?

The following day at school, I had to go and see all my teachers and collect the work I missed. This meant that I couldn't study with Light-kun tonight since I am so behind. I have two days' worth of homework, on top of today's homework.

I didn't walk to school with Light-kun, which was weird. I have this feeling that he's avoiding me. I noticed that he seemed so different when I spoke to him last night. He seemed to have this evil aura surrounding him and his eyes were different too, they were thin and dark, whereas before they were big and looked friendly.

He collected my work on Friday, but must have been distracted that night since he didn't reply to my text. He's been distracted since. Strangely enough Friday was the start of the Kira killings. Had something happened? Maybe something had happened after school that day?

Then it hit me like a giant elephant had sat on me.

Light-kun could possibly be Kira.

No, that can't be possible. Light-kun couldn't kill people! He would walk me home in fear that someone would kill me. If he killed criminals, he wouldn't be any better than they are!

But then again, it would make sense. He hadn't replied to my text or call, he only collected my work on Friday and forgot on Monday and he didn't make sure I got home alright last night. It was as if he had something more important to do than walk me to the front door.

I push the thought to the back of my mind and carry on reading my book. I'm being ridiculous. I can't just accuse my friend of killing criminals purely on the fact that they seem a little strange. After all, he may actually be worried about the exams. After a few minutes of reading, Light-kun joins me in the library.

"Hey," I say without looking up from my book.

"Is it good?" He asks. I tear my eyes away from the page to make eye contact. I give him a quick nod before returning my gaze to the paper. Suddenly, the book is removed from my gasp and I let out a quiet squeal in shock. I look up to find Light-kun inspecting the cover.

"Hey!" I complain. I stand up from my seat and attempt to grab the book back.

"Oh, I've heard about this book, apparently it has a good ending," Light-kun says before passing me the book. I scowl at him and sit back down. "It's rude to ignore your friends,"

I snap the book shut after memorising the page number. "Fine," I say. "I can't study with you tonight; I have a bunch of homework to complete because _someone_ forgot to collect it while I was away."

Light-kun curses, "I completely forgot we were supposed to study,"

"You made plans already?" I ask; he nods and gives me an apologetic smile. I scowl at him. I put my book in my bag before looking at him again. "Okay, spill. Who's the girl?" He clearly has a girlfriend, he's good looking so who wouldn't want to date him?

_"Maybe he needs to kill criminals._" The voice in my head says. I push the voice away. Again, Light-kun couldn't be the one killing criminals. His dad works for the police!

"Jealous?" he taunts and I shake my head.

"No way!" I snap. "Now answer my question." I fold my arms across my chest and glare at him.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, I just promised Sayu I would help her with her homework." He admits. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble. The bell rings and I stand up. "We'll study tomorrow?" I ask and he nods.

After school, Light-kun didn't bother waiting for me and I walked home alone. Maybe he has a girlfriend; I'll just give him space.

When I get home, I work on the huge pile of homework and somehow I manage to squeeze in some studying. This means that I end up getting about four hours' worth of sleep, but who cares. At least my grade won't drop.

The following day is the same; he walks to school on his own. I follow close behind him without him realising. But the day after is different, when the road is silent; I swear I could hear him speaking to someone who I couldn't see and he doesn't appear to be on the phone.

"No, I can't give you an apple, people will see. I'm pretty sure it isn't normal for an apple to float and be eaten by something that isn't there." I hear him hiss. Is he talking to someone or am I going insane? Maybe I shouldn't go to bed at two in the morning. I continue to follow him and the conversation between him and someone who I couldn't see continued.

"I need another excuse; I don't want to make her suspicious. She's smart, I'm sure she'll figure something out." Light-kun says. He could just be talking to himself. Maybe he's crazy? "I can't kill with her there! She could report me to the police! I don't want to have to kill her."

_I knew it_. He's Kira! He clearly admitted it. Would he actually kill me if I knew? I hide behind a tree close by and sink to the ground. Tears gather in my eyes and my heart beats quickly. I squeeze my eyes shut.

How does he kill? Why does he kill criminals? When I moved here I would have never thought that I would become friends with a serial killer!

After a few minutes of crying, I wipe the tears away and stand up. I can't be late for school. I just have to pretend I didn't hear anything. Will he notice that I know something? I don't want to die yet; my eighteenth birthday is a week away! I've barely lived!

I walk to school slowly and luckily I get there just as the bell rang.

At lunch, I sit in the library not really expecting Light-kun to join me. To be honest, I don't want him to sit with me. Maybe it will be best if I sat somewhere else? Then I'll have time to prepare myself and pretend that my friend isn't Kira.

My friend is Kira?

It didn't seem true. I may not want to admit it, but I can't deny the fact that Light-kun is Kira. I thought of the possibility, but deep down I didn't want him to be Kira. I shut my book and grab my bag as I'm about to get up from my seat when I hear a familiar voice that makes me freeze. I drop my bag and sit back down and pretend I wasn't about to leave the library.

"There you are." He says with his voice lacking any emotion and holds the back of a chair to catch his breath. He clearly ran here.

"I'm always in here at lunch," I say calmly.

"I just came to say that we can't study anymore, I need to convince my little sister that we're not dating," He explains. I narrow my eyes at him. He couldn't keep eye contact and he was looking around the room. _Lies_. Plus I heard him earlier. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and call him out. If I did say that I know he's lying and I heard him talking to someone this morning I'll be kicking the bucket (and heading to the Soul Society and end up being a soul reaper, if I end up being that awesome). Suddenly his expression changed and he looked annoyed. He looked as if someone was talking in his ear.

"Oh, okay," I say and give him a fake smile. I couldn't let him know that I knew he was Kira and I know he's lying!

"Sorry," he says quickly before turning and stalking out of the library.

There is no doubt that he's Kira. He admitted it this morning and he's been different ever since last Thursday which was the day the Kira killings started.

I can't accuse him now though. He'll kill me. He doesn't trust me enough to know that I won't report him to the police. I can't do anything but pretend that I don't know he's Kira.

Then an idea hit me. I'll have to make him see that I completely one hundred per cent agree with Kira's beliefs and go on about how I'm a supporter. He'll see I'm not a threat and won't kill me. He might even admit that he's Kira. If he doesn't admit it, I'll just have to find some evidence before accusing him and make sure I tell him I won't report him or tell anyone.

* * *

The next few days passed and I haven't spoken to Light-kun since he told me we couldn't study anymore. Since then, I have studied alone. Today, I decided to watch the TV because I'm in the house on my own and Mum won't be coming home for another hour and a half. I might as well catch up on what is going on around the world.

"My name is Lind L. Tailor; most of you will have known me as L." The person says on the screen. No way! That can't be L! He's never shown his face before, so why now? "To the perpetrator of these killings you have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch this killer at any cost. I have a good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it, but what you're doing is wrong. It's evil!"

I felt my jaw drop.

This has to be some weird dream.

Someone pinch me.

Wait, no, don't pinch me. It'll hurt and I'll probably bruise.

"Police have already begun to investigate." L says. Then suddenly he grabs his chest and his face screws up in pain. He then collapses on the desk in front of him. He's dead! Oh my God!

Well, that escalated quickly . . .

Suddenly a robotic voice speaks and the letter 'L' appears on the screen. "Unbelievable. I never believed that this would work! I did this on the off chance that you would kill 'me'. So, Kira, you can kill without being nearby. It's true after all. I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But this is the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it?"

Oh shit. L is good. Kira fell for the trap!

"Kira, listen to me, the person you killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed today. That wasn't me. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally you didn't know he existed." The voice pauses for a second. "But I, L, am real! So why don't you kill me! Come on do it!"

I swear he has a death wish. Is he crazy?

I hope he isn't crazy because that means some crazy guy has been controlling the police around the world and solving cases.

"What's wrong? Can't do it? Seems like you can't kill me after all; let me tell you something in return. I said that this was a worldwide broadcast, but it's actually only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan."

I turned off the TV. I get up and head upstairs to study. Watching the news was a bad idea. Why waste time watching the news, especially when it will be the talk of the school the following day, when I can study and get into a decent university?

The following morning I leave the house and plan to walk to school alone, like every day, since Light-kun is avoiding me. When I reach the gate the door to Light-kun's house opens and he steps outside.

"Manami-chan!" He calls out to me and I give him a brief wave as I open the gate. I wait for him to catch up to me. Is he going to talk to me? "Want to study tonight?"

"Uh sure," I reply as we begin to walk to school. I grab my gloves from my coat pocket when I begin to feel the cold air nip at my skin. "What about your sister though?"

"I think she's going over to a friend's house tonight." Light-kun replies. "If not, I'll just tell her you need help with maths."

"Oh, okay." I mumble. "Did you see the news last night? I swear L has a death wish or something. He must be crazy to ask Kira to kill him."

"Yeah," Light-kun mumbles in reply.

The rest of the walk is filled with silence. We go our separate ways once we arrive at the school gates. Once again, I spend the whole day on my own and lunch is spent in the library like every other day.

Light-kun waits for me by the school gates at the end of the day and we walk straight to his house. I don't bother with leaving Mum a note since it's obvious that I'll be studying with Light-kun. Plus, I'm only next door. It's not like I'm half way across Tokyo.

After we finish a few pieces of homework, I finally break the silence. "Do you think the police are trying to catch Kira?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I have no idea, Dad is rarely home so I presume they're trying their best to catch him." He mumbles in reply, not looking up from his work.

"Oh," I mutter. "In a way I hope he gets caught so you can see your dad more often, but once Kira is caught, the crime rate will shoot back up." Light-kun's jaw tenses and I can see an evil glint in his eyes.

"Kira won't be caught," Light-kun says sharply. I swear I could hear a growl in his voice.

"But you'll rarely see your father," I say quietly. I have to be careful with what I say. If Light-kun gets the impression that I'm against him then he won't trust me. "I'm hoping the police give up on trying to catch Kira. I hope they join sides and the police catch criminals so Kira can kill them."

"I doubt the police will ever side with Kira." Light-kun says harshly.

"You never know," I say. "They may change their mind when they see that Kira is actually good and not evil."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5: FBI Agent?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I've had exams :( **

**Edited 14/08/14**

* * *

Chapter 5 – FBI Agent? 

*Ring* *Ring*

I stretch my arm out towards my bedside table to retrieve my phone without opening my eyes. Who would call me this early on a _Saturday_? I open my eyes when I feel the cold metal of my phone and flip it open.

_Light-Kun_

What the hell does he want?

I press the green phone button and press the phone to my ear.

"What do you need?" I ask bitterly.

"_Sorry this is so early, but would you like to go to Space-Land with me today_?" He asks.

"Um . . . sure," I reply. "What time?"

"_In an hour, if that's okay_." He suggests.

"Okay,"

"_Meet me at the bus stop_,"

"Okay, bye," I say quickly.

"_Bye_,"

I snap my phone shut and roll over so my face is buried in the pillow. I shut my eyes and consider going back to sleep. Knowing that I'll never wake up and end up standing Light-kun up, I finally get up and head downstairs to eat something.

"Can I go to Space-Land with Light-kun today?" I ask.

"Light Yagami?" Mum asks and I nod. "That's fine, as long as you both are careful and don't get into any trouble."

"I will," I say and start eating. We both eat breakfast in silence, then Mum stands up and declares that she has work before leaving me on my own.

In an hour, I'm at the bus stop waiting for Light-kun. I pull my phone out and check the time. He should be here now. I snap my phone shut and slide it into my pocket. I glance up to see him walking towards me.

"Hey," I say when he is close enough to hear me. I give him a smile which he returns, but I can tell the smile is fake.

"Hi, how are you?" He asks. The question sounds forced. I look around before answering his question. Not too far away is the man that has been following him recently.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I answer truthfully. "What about you?"

"I'm good," He replies. He looks around and his eyes turn cold and he tenses his jaw. He must have spotted the man who is following him. He looks away quickly.

When the bus finally turns up, we climb on. Light-kun hands over money and takes two bus tickets. He passes me one and I slide it into my pocket while shaking my head.

"I can pay for myself!" I protest and follow him to a seat near the back.

"It's fine," Light-kun brushes off my protests. Someone walks past and I look at them. It's the man that has been following Light-kun. Has Light-kun planned something knowing this would happen? If Kira can control his victims, then it seems possible that he could be planning this person's death. Should I try and stop it?

If I can stop it, Light-kun will know that I know his secret and he'll possibly kill me without thinking twice about it. But if I stay quiet, it'll make me selfish; but there is no way I can stop it without telling Light-kun that I know he's Kira.

I guess I have to stay quiet.

The bus leaves the bus stop and continues down the road.

"So," I begin, "why Space-Land?"

Light-kun shrugs. "My mum has been pestering me to get out of the house and I haven't been to Space-Land in ages."

"Why ask me to go with you?" I ask. It's hard to keep the conversation going when Light-kun is being so . . . distant.

"Well, I felt like we have been drifting apart, and I don't want to lose you as a friend." He says. He bobs his knee up and down impatiently. Is he waiting for something to happen?

I let out a sigh and turn towards the window. I watch as the roads and trees fly by, a mixture of grey and brown. Ugh. I hate the winter. Everything is so _dull_. I prefer the spring.

"What are you thinking about?" Light-kun asks. I turn to face him.

"Nothing really," I say quietly.

"You looked deep in thought,"

"Yeah . . . I was thinking about how much I hate the winter." I reply honestly.

"It is pretty dull." Light-kun states.

"And cold," I add. "I hate the cold."

"I'm pretty sure no one likes the cold," Light-kun says with a quiet chuckle.

"My mum likes the cold. Mum and I . . . we're complete opposites. I don't understand how my dad can expect me to live with her. She turns the heating on so low that I'm forced to curl up under blankets. Dad knows how much I hate the cold."

"Sometimes opposites are better together," Light-kun says.

"I suppose . . ." I trail off and turn to face the window again. The bus stops at another bus stop on and a person walks on. The person is very familiar but I can't place where I've seen them before. The crooked teeth and the messy hair, the appearance of this person screams that he's trouble.

The man then pulls out a gun and points it at the bus driver's head. "This bus has been hijacked!" I turn to Light-kun to see him looking calm. He must have planned this! Kira can control his victims! No normal person would be so calm unless they knew it would all work out okay! My heart beat slows down slightly at the thought that Light-kun had planned this and that he wouldn't let me die.

The man turns around to face us. "Stop talking! Anyone who makes a sound or moves will have their head blown off!" He turns back to the bus driver "hey, driver, you know Space-Land's number, don't you? Call it."

"O-okay." The bus driver chokes out. The bus driver picks up his phone and dials the number.

"Tell 'em what's happening!" The man demands.

"The b-bus is being h-hijacked by a man with a g-gun." The bus driver says with a shaky voice. The man snatches the phone from him.

"You hear that? Now listen, take all of the money you made yesterday and bring it to Yuhihama bus stop, that's two stops before Space-Land, before this bus gets there. I want someone bringing the money by car with no-one else!" The man demands. Light-kun takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. I look at him with wide eyes. His eyes are completely calm when they meet mine.

"If you try and be smart by calling the cops, I'll kill every passenger on this bus." The man ends the call and passes the phone back. The bus begins to head to the Yuhihama bus stop.

Light-kun taps my arm and passes me a note.

_Don't worry, Manami. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to try and grab the man's arm and take the gun. My Dad works for the police so I know what to do in emergencies like these. This guy is small and weak looking, I'm sure I'll be able to restrain him. _

I give Light-kun a nod.

"Don't. It's too dangerous. Let me take care of the situation." It's the man who is following Light-kun. Light-kun begins to write something down on a piece of paper. "It's safe to talk. If we keep our voices down the man won't be able to hear us over the noise of the bus."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you have a slight accent. You aren't Japanese, are you?" Light-kun asks quietly.

"No, I'm American but my mother is Japanese."

"Do you have anything to prove that you aren't the hijacker's accomplice?" Light-kun asks.

"Accomplice?" I choke out. I had to play along. If I didn't show signs that I was worrying and that I knew that the man behind us is following Light-kun, it would only make Light-kun think that I may know he's Kira.

"It's common, they make you think that there's only one guy, but actually he has an accomplice that sits at the back to keep watch over the situation and come to the rescue if anything happens." Light-kun explains. "Well do you?"

The man hands over a card. "You want proof? Here." I get a glance at the card to see the man's name – Raye Penber – and that he works for the FBI. I would have thought that he would have been told to be careful not to give out his name to strangers . . . stupid idiot.

"Okay, I trust you and I won't ask why an FBI agent is on the bus." Light-kun finally says. "Got a gun?"

"Yes," Raye Penber replies.

"So you'll take care of it if anything happens?" Light-kun asks.

"Yes."

Light-kun suddenly reaches down to pick something up from the floor of the bus. "Oops." He mumbles.

"Hey! You there! I told you not to move! What is that bit of paper?" The man storms up to us and snatches the bit of paper off of the ground. "Ya little smartass, passin' notes and trying to plan somethin' are ya?"

Light-kun doesn't say anything and just watches the man. My heart beat accelerates. What if the man shoots us?!

"Tch! What is this? The place where you're meeting your date?" The man mocks. "Drop something again and I'll shoot ya!"

The man throws the piece of paper at Light-kun and turns to walk away. "And that goes for y'all. Anybody makes a move and I'm gonna . . ." The man pauses when he turns back around to the back of the bus. "Wh-what the hell?! You in the back! Monster, how long you been there?!"

He points his gun directly at something. "Don't move, just stay right there! I-I'll shoot ya!"

"He's hallucinating! Everyone get down!" Raye Penber orders and everyone obeys. I curl over in my seat and squeeze my eyes shut.

Crap!

Why did I agree to go out with Light-kun?

Light-kun wraps his arm around me as an attempt to protect me.

"Back . . . Stay back!" The crazy man screams out.

BANG!

BANG!

The man continues to shoot at something.

"He's out of bullets!" Raye Penber calls out. Is he just going to comment on everything that is happening? The bus comes to a stop and I look up to see the crazy man is no longer on the bus. I hear a squeal of brakes from another vehicle and I then know that the man is dead.

Light-kun had planned this all from the start.

"W-what happened?" I ask Light-kun.

"I don't know," He replies. _Liar_. He knows exactly what happened. If Raye Penber dies anytime soon, I'll have proof that Light Yagami is Kira.

We get off the bus and Light-kun covers my eyes with my hand.

"It's not something you want to see." He explains and I nod. He guides me away from the area before uncovering my eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I guess we can go back to mine for a bit, you must feel pretty shaken up." We walk back to his house. I have never seen him so calm since the killings started.

"Do you think Kira killed the bus hijacker at the right moment?" I ask Light-kun innocently.

"Probably, he was on the news for attempting to rob a bank." Light-kun replies quickly.

We reach his house and walk inside.

"I'm home," Light-kun calls out. Mrs Yagami walks to the front door to greet him.

"That was quick, is it closed today?" She asks curiously.

"The bus was hijacked, but everything was fine. The hijacker did get killed though. Manami-chan is a little shaken up so I thought we could come back here for a bit." Light-kun explains to his mother before heading upstairs to his room and I give his mother a small smile before following him.

I sit on Light-kun's bed while he sits on the chair at his desk. "That was terrifying." I say to break the silence that filled the room. He spins on the chair so he is facing me.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." He apologises.

"Why are you apologising? It's not your fault someone wanted to hijack the bus." I reply simply.

"I just feel guilty." Light-kun snaps before turning around in his chair and switching on his TV.


	6. Chapter 6: Are You Going To Kill Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs**

**A/N: A bit of fluff at the end . . . I promise you that it's necessary. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. It took me forever to write! **

**Edited: 14/08/14**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Are You Going to Kill Me? 

The following week, all FBI agents are dead.

Today (which is a five days after they died), I will tell Light-kun that I know he's Kira. I have proof.

I have been putting the day off, but I have to confront him.

Will I stop him? No.

Will I help him? Yes. If he doesn't kill me.

After putting my shoes on, I leave the quiet house before walking to the Yagami house. I knock on the front door and wait for Light-kun, or another member of his family, to answer.

The door swings open to reveal his younger sister, Sayu. "Oh hey, Manami-san! Light is in his room." Sayu-chan tells me before stepping to the side so I can walk in.

"Thank you," I say before taking my shoes off. Sayu-chan shuts the door and gives me a smile before running off. I walk up the stairs to Light-kun's room and I knock on the door knowing it is locked.

"Come in," He says and I twist the door handle. To my surprise, the door is unlocked.

"Hello," I say as I shut the door.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" He asks as I sit down on his bed.

I take a deep breath. "You're Kira." I state. His brown eyes widen and a shaky laugh escapes his lips.

"You really shouldn't go around accusing people of that," He says uneasily.

"The FBI agents died. Including the one that was following you and showed you his ID," I tell him. "Plus, a while ago I heard you talking to someone that wasn't there."

Light-kun's eyes turn cold and a scowl forces its way onto his face. "I can promise you, I'm not Kira!"

I stand up "Don't lie! You can't deny it! Why would the police hire the FBI to follow you? They must already suspect you!"

"Fine. I am Kira." He finally admits. He stands up from his chair and walks over to me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whisper. My heart is hammering in my chest. I wasn't expecting him to act this way at all. He seems really angry.

"Hm, I'll have to think about it. I don't want to do anything that may make the police suspect me anymore, but I don't want you to run off and report me to the police."

"I won't tell anyone. I want to help." I say quietly. Light-kun raises a single eyebrow.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Light-kun asks.

"I support Kira. You know I do. Even before the killings I wanted all the criminals to die." I reply my voice slightly louder.

"True. If you promise not to tell anyone, then I guess I can trust you." Light-kun says and I nod. "I'm guessing you want to know how I kill?" I nod again.

Light-kun walks over to his desk and picks up a biro pen before taking it apart. He then takes the inside and opens his drawer, carefully, he pushes the pen on the bottom of the drawer and I see the bottom lift up. He then pulls out a black notebook with the words 'Death Note' on the front.

"Shit." I gasp. He walks over to me and passes me the notebook. I don't lift my eyes from the book. I open the book to the first page to reveal some rules.

_'-The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' _

"Is this a joke?" I ask and I take my eyes off of the book. A squeal escapes my lips when I look up to see a monster standing behind Light-kun. The notebook falls from my grasp and lands with a quiet thud on the carpet.

"Hey," The monster says. "Why is everyone scared of me?"

"T-that's the thing that you were t-talking to?" I question. I was shaking with fear. Light-kun nods.

"Yes, this is Ryuk. He's a Shinigami." Light-kun informs me. He picks up the Death Note and places it onto the desk. "And the notebook works."

"Have you read the rules? How many are there?" I ask him.

"No, only the first page, I haven't gotten around to reading all the rules and there's quite a lot." Light-kun tells me. "But I have done a lot of experimenting with it, so I don't really need to read the rules."

"Oh," I whisper. I look around the room. I was right all along.

Light-kun really is Kira.

My friend is Kira.

I have all the proof I need now. I can't deny it.

"Are you okay?" Light-kun asks. I look at him and I shrug.

"It's a shock. I never believed that Shinigami existed. I never thought that Kira killed using a notebook," I reply and a nervous laugh escapes. I scratch my arm awkwardly and avoid Light-kun's gaze. "I always thought notebooks were supposed to be harmless."

"Are you scared?"

"I don't know," I whisper. Light-kun grabs my hand and I look up and into his eyes.

"Ryuk is fine. Don't be scared of him." Light-kun releases my hand before turning around and grabbing an apple from his school bag. He throws the apple at Ryuk who grabs it and eats it. "He likes apples,"

"Oh," I reply. I watch the Shinigami as it eats the apple. I sit down on the bed and run my hand through my hair. "This is not real. I'm hallucinating." I squeeze my eyes shut and try to escape this nightmare. I shake my head.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Light-kun asks. I open my eyes and look at him before nodding. "Do you want a glass of water?" I nod again and he leaves the room.

After a few seconds I stand up and walk to his desk to pick up the Death Note. I open the book and skip past the rules.

Names.

The only thing that covers the page. The first name is the name of the criminal that took children and a teacher hostage in a school. The second, which is spelt differently each time, is a name that doesn't belong to a criminal.

Strange.

This criminal wasn't on TV.

Well, I don't recognise the name. Maybe it was on the news when I wasn't watching it?

Was it a criminal, or someone who doing something bad, that Light-kun happened to pass in the streets?

The door swings open and I shut the book quickly before looking to see who was there. Light-kun walks into the room holding a glass of water and an apple. He shuts the door and gives the apple to Ryuk before passing me the glass. I place the book down before accepting it.

"Thank you," I murmur before taking a sip before drinking the entire glass.

"I see you looked inside. Believe everything now?" Light-kun asks and I nod. "I have to take some clothes to my dad, do you want to come?" I nod and Light-kun takes the empty glass. I follow him downstairs.

We leave the house and begin to walk to the police station.

"It's so cold." I complain as we walk. I turn around to see Ryuk following us. I look forward quickly. He really creeps me out. He looks exactly like something from a horror film.

"Yeah," he then leans closer to me to whisper in my ear. "Just ignore Ryuk if he scares you, plus it makes you look less suspicious."

When we arrive at the police station, Light-kun walks inside and I stay outside. I look around and not long later Light-kun walks outside with a woman with long black hair walking next to him.

He walks up to me. "This is my friend, Manami," He introduces me to the woman. She nods. "She has a few theories with Kira." We start walking.

"So, what's your name?" He asks the woman. "I'm Light Yagami. Yagami which is spelt using the kanji for night and god; Light which is spelt using the kanji for moon. Strange, isn't it?"

"I'm Shouko Maki which is spelt using the kanji for space, wood, reflection and child." She informs Light-kun.

"Heh," Ryuk says. I ignore him like Light-kun told me to do.

"Kira can do more than kill his victims; I think he can control them too." Light-kun says. What is he doing?! Is he trying to get himself caught? I try to act like the words haven't affected me.

"J-just what I was thinking," Maki stutters.

"Really? You were thinking the same thing?" Light-kun says. Interest fills his voice. Does he have a plan? I hope he does.

"To be able to control his victims before they die, not only that but if my predictions are right . . . I think that Kira can kill using other ways than heart attacks." Oh shit she's clever. Light-kun better have a good plan. If he doesn't, the police will actually be able to catch him. "If no one notices it yet, I have a feeling that we will be able to catch Kira sooner."

"If it's true, I'm sure Kira would have used a method other than heart attacks to kill someone he wanted to be dead." Light-kun replies.

"I have a friend that may have found Kira." Maki says suddenly. I am sure that my heart just stopped beating. No! Light-kun is in trouble!

"Found Kira?!" Light-kun and I ask curiously. Shock filled our voices.

Light-kun laughs. His laugh raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "Sorry, but if you told the cops that then no one would believe you."

"That's exactly why I want to speak directly to the investigators so I can explain." Maki tells Light-kun.

"Why don't you ask your friend to speak for himself?" Light-kun questions her. She seems to freeze and looks down at the ground.

"My friend is dead." She says quietly. Pain fills her voice. "He was one of the FBI that came to Japan."

Light-kun freezes.

Maki then says something suddenly. "I'm his fiancée."

I continue to walk and pretend those words don't affect me.

How is Light-kun going to get out of this? He's going to be caught!

"He said he got involved in the bus hijacking." She pauses. "If I'm correct, Kira was on the bus with him."

She's Raye Penber's fiancée?

Light-kun stops walking and I stop too.

"Light-kun, what's wrong?" I ask, trying to mask that I'm shocked too.

"What's wrong?" Maki asks too.

"Nothing, your fiancé passed away . . ."

"That's why I could never forgive Kira. All I want to do now is catch him." Maki admits.

"Why do you think that your fiancé met Kira on the bus?" Light-kun asks her.

"The hijacker that was on the bus was the same one that attempted to rob a bank was hit by a car. Eight days after the hijacking incident, my fiancé and eleven other FBI agents died." She pauses. "After he died, the killings seemed to slow down, the hijacker and my fiancé were all part of Kira's plan to kill the FBI agents. I think anyway."

She's good at solving things. She seems to be better than L.

"Since the hijacker didn't die from a heart attack, you think that Kira has other methods to kill people?" Light-kun asks her.

"Yes," She replies simply.

"Isn't that a bit far-fetched?" Light-kun questions.

"No, I believe that the hijacker was controlled by Kira before he died." She shoots back. "Since the incident, whenever he was in the mood to talk, he told me that he was forced to show his badge to someone on the bus."

Light-kun stops walking and Maki turns around to face him.

"This is supposed to be a secret investigation, our orders were to keep our identities a complete secret." She pauses to take a breath. "That's why it must be because he revealed that the FBI was in Japan."

"So you're saying that to make him reveal his identity, the hijacking was staged by Kira?" Light-kun questions. Maki is clever. She's correct. "And the hijacker died in an accident, that's why you think he can kill using other methods? With the information you have and the will to avenge your fiancé, you came up with these predictions?"

"Yes," She replies.

"These clues have no solid evidence and are biased, but they could help with the investigation. The current investigators are completely lost but there might be a chance that Kira can be caught quickly.

"If you're correct, the person who saw your fiancés ID must be Kira."

What is he doing?! Is he trying to get caught? He has to kill her! Why isn't he killing her? Oh right, he doesn't have the Death Note with him.

We start to walk forwards, but Light-kun is deep in thought and doesn't notice that we're walking again. Maki turns around to face Light-kun.

"What is it?" She asks. Light-kun seems to snap out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," He says quickly and walks towards us. "I'm just thinking about what you said earlier, I think we should investigate what you said quickly so we can solve this case."

"Have you told anyone else what you've just said?" Light-kun asks her.

"No, you two are the first."

Light-kun pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.

"You have pieces of the Death Note out in public? Don't you think it will be too suspicious?" Ryuk questions Light-kun's actions. The paper is from the Death Note?

We both ignore Ryuk.

"Can you tell me when the hijacking happened?" Light-kun asks her.

"20th of December," She answers. Light-kun begins to write on the paper. Is he writing her name?

Ryuk starts to laugh and I flinch at the sound. Light-kun looks at his watch.

"If you don't mind, I'll pass this onto the investigation team." Light-kun tells her.

"The investigation team won't be gone all day; I want to tell them myself. Then I know that they know." She tells him.

"I see,"

"Thank you for your concern," She says to Light-kun. He looks at his watch again and a smirk appears on his face. Is she supposed to die now? She doesn't stop walking. Huh. I don't think it worked. Ryuk continues to cackle.

"We'll definitely catch Kira," Maki says confidently.

"Yeah," Light-kun agrees. Confusion is written all over his face.

She gave a fake name!

Of course she would! Why didn't I realise that sooner?

If Kira managed to catch her fiancé, of course she's going to be extra careful. It's clear that she's very intelligent. She's not stupid at all.

"We should head back," She suggests.

"Right, maybe they're back already." Light-kun says and we turn around to walk back to the police station.

We continue to walk back in silence. Light-kun seems to be deep in thought. Maki walks ahead as Light-kun is walking slowly. I, of course, match my pace to Light-kun's. It would seem strange if I walked off without him.

"We can make the eye deal at any time, Light." Ryuk laughs. Huh? Eye deal? I'll have to ask Light-kun about that later. "All it takes is a few seconds."

"Damn Shinigami," Light-kun hisses under his breath. It was so quiet I barely heard it.

Light-kun starts to walk quickly and catches up to Maki. "Do you still need to go to the police station?" Light-kun asks her.

"No, I'm fine on my own," She says.

"Okay," Light-kun replies. He really needs to try harder if he wants her dead. She walks ahead again and I give Light-kun a questioning look.

We get closer to the station and I'm sure that Light-kun has given up. He catches up to her again.

"I'm sure that the investigators will be impossible to contact. Don't you think that it's weird that no one is at headquarters?" Light-kun explains.

"Well, it is a bit strange." Maki agrees.

"This is because the investigators are using the 'unknown investigation' strategy. If they don't use this method, there will be more victims like your fiancé." He explains further.

"I understand," Maki says.

"That's why there is no one at headquarters. You'll never be able to contact them."

"How do you know this?" She questions him. Good question.

"This is because," He pauses, "I guess I have to tell you, it's because I am a member of the investigation team." He lies smoothly.

"What! You're a member?" She gasps.

"Yes, L is in charge right now."

"No surprise there," She murmurs.

"L has been troubled by the lack of progress lately, mostly because investigators quit in fear of being caught by Kira. Even though I'm still in high school, I've solved many cases in the past. That's why I can walk in and out of headquarters."

"So talking to you is like talking to L? That's enough then, I have told L everything I know." She pauses. "I worked under L to solve a case two years ago in the states. Even though we only communicated through the computer, I believe that there is no case that L can't solve."

"Working under L?" Light-kun asks.

"That's because I used to be an FBI agent until three months ago." Explains why she's so clever and good at solving things.

"No wonder you were able to handle the case so professionally; I can learn a lot from you." Light-kun tells her.

"I believe that L can solve the case. That's why I've come here to contact them." She explains.

"Why would you tell me all the things you want to tell L?" Light-kun asks her.

"I couldn't see a list of people on the team. You told me you were the chief's son and gave me your name; it gave me the same feeling as L." She informs him. This seemed to catch Light-kun off guard as he froze.

"Let's work on the case together." He offers.

"What?" She gasps.

"Become a member of the team, this way you can speak directly with L. No, you can catch Kira yourself." Light-kun suggests. "We need someone like you. You've worked in the FBI."

She seems to think for a bit before replying. "I want to join the team."

"Okay, then can I see some ID?" Light-kun asks her.

She blushes. "Uh . . . the name I told you wasn't real." She admits quietly. "Sorry,"

"That's fine, you can't be too careful nowadays." Light-kun assures her. She pulls out an ID card and hands it to Light-kun. "When did you start to work for the FBI?" He asks and pulls out the piece of paper and pen.

"From September 2001 until October of 2003." She tells him. He nods. Light-kun writes something on the piece of paper.

Her real name.

He got it.

She's going to die.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for letting someone innocent and young die.

But if I want to help Light-kun, I have to ignore any guilt that I may feel.

It will be worth it in the end. I hope.

Light-kun checks his watch and Maki (or whatever her name is) notices.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" She asks.

"Oh, that's because . . . I'm Kira!" He admits. She gasps.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks. Any sign of life disappears from her eyes and she turns and walks away.

Light-kun won.

"What was her name?" I ask Light-kun as we start to walk back to his house.

"Naomi Misora." He informs me. I turned around and couldn't find her anywhere. Gone. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again.

"How is she going to die?" I whisper.

"Suicide," He whispers back.

We walk back and it starts to rain.

"Shit!" I curse and pull my hood up. Light-kun frowns as the jacket he's wearing doesn't have a hood.

"At least you have a hood." He says and stops walking suddenly. I stop and turn to face him. "Have you ever been kissed in the rain?" I shake my head.

"I haven't kissed anyone . . ." I admit and blush. He presses his hand to my cheek and leans in until his lips are pressed against mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Surveillance Cameras?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: Sorry it took me ages to update. I got half way through the chapter and decided that I didn't like it and rewrote it. I still hate the chapter.**

**Edited: 14/08/14**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Surveillance Cameras? 

When I get home I head straight to my room. I can't believe that just happened.

Light-kun kissed me.

My friend just kissed me.

I hesitantly press my fingers to my lips.

What is going on? Why did he kiss me?

When I was younger, I always imagined that my first kiss would be with someone I was in love with, not a friend. I never knew that my first kiss would go to someone who had the power to kill people.

At that moment, my door opens and Mum leans against the door frame. "You're going over to the Yagami's for dinner tomorrow. You're going because I already accepted for you." With that, Mum shuts the door and my room is filled with silence once more.

Wow. Thanks for deciding for me.

I wait for Light-kun by my gate the following morning and we walk to school in silence.

"Tonight, I need to ask you a favour." Light-kun suddenly says quietly.

"Okay," I reply while keeping my eyes straightforward.

School drags on. Every lesson the teachers keep on telling us how close the entrance exams are for universities. They keep on reminding us, and to be honest it just adds to the pressure.

I can't stop thinking about what Light-kun needs me to do. I can't help but worry that he'll force me to kill criminals. Yeah, they deserve to die. I'm just not as strong as Light-kun when it comes to killing. He seems to handle it fine and doesn't feel any guilt.

I sit with Light-kun in the library for lunch as usual and we talk about anything. Except the Death Note and anything linked to that, if people over heard our conversation they could tell the police and it would only give them more of a reason to suspect Light-kun.

After school, Light-kun and I walk back in silence. It's peaceful and relaxing in a way. When we get to his, we say hello to his parents and his sister, Sayu-chan, before heading upstairs to his room to 'study'. When we're in his room, Light-kun locks the door immediately.

"I have a feeling that I'll have surveillance cameras placed in my room soon, so I need you to look after my Death Note and kill any criminals you see on TV." Light-kun says as soon as his door his locked. He walks over to his desk and pulls out his Death Note and passes it to me. The colour drains from my face.

"I have to kill people?" I gasp and he nods. I shake my head. "I can't do that!"

"Please," he begs and I shake my head. He takes my hand that isn't holding onto the Death Note and gives it a squeeze before letting go. He lets out a sigh and rolls his brown eyes. "Fine, I'll take a few pages and when the cameras are placed in my room, I'll tell you and from then on you'll have to kill people for me. It should only be for about a week. Then hopefully they won't suspect me anymore."

"Okay, fine." I say. "Only because it stops you from being caught."

"Thank you," He says and pulls me into a hug. At that moment, we're called down for dinner. He unlocks his bedroom door and I follow him to the dining room.

"What are your plans for when you leave school?" Sachiko-san asks me.

"I plan on going to To-Oh University then after I want to join the police." I reply. "That's if my dad lets me, he really wants me to become a lawyer."

"You should do what you want; it is your future, do what makes you happy." Sachiko-san tells me. I nod.

The rest of dinner is filled with conversation. Afterwards, Light-kun and I go back upstairs to study.

Two hours later, I leave the house to go home after saying thanks.

I spend the rest of the evening panicking over the fact that I have a killer notebook in my room.

Currently, Light-kun has sent Ryuk over so now I'm being asked if I have any apples.

"No, I don't have any apples, go and bother Light-kun." I murmur quietly as I try and study.

"Aw, but Light doesn't give me apples, he tells me to come over here." Ryuk complains.

"Well, I don't have any apples so go and pester someone else." I snap and slam my book shut. I stand up and grab my pyjamas. "I'm going to have a shower so go over and see Light-kun." I leave the room and head to the bathroom.

* * *

Over a week later, Light-kun sends me a text with the code saying that I have to begin killing criminals.

The day I have been dreading.

I open the Death Note to a fresh page while watching the TV. I really hope they haven't put surveillance cameras in my room.

If there are cameras in my room, I have literally just been caught killing and will probably face execution.

I run my hands through my hair and pick up a pen. I write down a criminal's name while picturing their face in my mind.

I can't do this.

My heart hammers against my rib cage.

My hand shakes causing my handwriting to be messy.

I need to be calm.

It's only a criminal.

They've done something bad.

I'm doing a good thing.

I'm ridding the world of evil.

But what I'm doing write now is no better . . .

But they have a family who love them. I'm taking this person away from their family. I shouldn't have the power to take someone away from their family. It's cruel.

I have finished writing the name.

Now onto the next criminal and the same thing repeats itself.

How can Light-kun do this without going insane?!

* * *

"How did you manage?" Light-kun asks.

"Terribly; I can't do it, Light-kun." Tears pour out of my eyes and he pulls me into a hug.

"It will be fine, you'll get used to it." He says reassuringly.

"I killed so many people," I sob. "I'm evil."

"No, you did something for Kira. It's not evil. It's good." He replies. I shake my head.

He suddenly picks me up. "I'm just going somewhere private, people are staring."

"Okay," I barely whisper. After a few minutes of walking, I'm placed on a bench in a park.

"You'll be fine, I promise. In return you'll get to live in a world where there isn't any evil." Light-kun promises. I wipe the tears away and look at him.

"There will be evil. I'm evil! I killed people!" I say and my voice shakes. I look down at my lap.

"You are not evil," Light-kun whispers in my ear. "In return for helping me rid the world of evil, you can be goddess of the new world. Together we can create the perfect place."

* * *

I missed school that day. I had gone back home and had sent Mum a text telling her that I felt sick and to call the school.

I shouldn't have missed a day of school. Instead, I spent the day at home doing a mixture of crying, studying and killing criminals which only made me cry more.

I haven't slept well either. I have bags under my eyes already.

I can already see myself going crazy.

No doubt that I'll soon be suspected.

Maybe someone will put it off as stress because of the entrance exams. I hope so.

Today, I'm at Light-kun's house talking to Sayu-chan since she wanted to hang out.

"You look tired," Sayu-chan comments. I give her a weak smile.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't been able to sleep recently." I reply truthfully.

"Why?" She questions. Her brown eyes look into mine.

"Entrance exams, they're so close." I reply. "I'm scared that I'll fail."

"You're clever, you should pass!" She assures me and gives me a wide smile.

"Thanks, but I can't help but worry. If I fail then what am I going to do?" I let out a sigh.

"You won't fail! You need to be positive!" She lectures. I shrug.

"It is so hard to be positive with all the pressure that has been placed on my shoulders." I reply. I turn when I hear footsteps to see Light-kun standing by Sayu-chan's bedroom door.

"Listen to Sayu; you just need to be positive." Light-kun cuts in. I turn to face Sayu-chan to see that she's still smiling at me. "Sayu, Mum wants you, she needs help with something."

"Okay!" Sayu-chan says before running out of her room. I stand up and walk over to Light-kun.

"I guess I'll be going home then. I have sleep I need to catch up on." I walk past Light-kun and he grabs my arm to stop me. He spins me around so I'm facing him. Fake concern covers his face.

"Are you still up for studying later at yours?" He asks and I nod.

I then leave the house after saying goodbye to Sayu-chan and Sachiko-san.

* * *

"I need you to write down various times of death when you kill criminals." Light-kun orders. I nod while I write down a criminal's name. Light-kun is over to make sure that I'm still going to kill criminals. "Make sure none of them are now since they'll only suspect me since I'm not at home."

"Okay," I mutter. Since he is here watching me, I have to stay calm. I hate this. I hate killing. It isn't fair. It's evil.

Even if they are criminals. They're still people.

I'm a murderer.


	8. Chapter 8: He's L?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs. **

**Edited 14/08/14**

* * *

Chapter 8: He's L? 

The To-Oh University entrance exam is in five days. Recently, I have barely had any time to study since I have been killing criminals. I guess I'm being Kira until the cameras are gone from his room. I hate the thought of killing; but it's something I have to deal with. In the end, I'll be rewarded with a world with no evil.

Yet, I still think of myself as evil. In a way, Light-kun is evil too. It's hypocritical in a way, to kill those who have done bad things. It's the exact same as what they have been doing, in some cases it's worse. Light-kun always tells me 'someone has to make the sacrifice'.

I cross my arms onto my desk and rest my head on top. I need sleep. I haven't slept in days. I really hope I get to sleep tonight, I can't fail my exam.

I hear the door open and I leave my eyes shut. Hopefully Mum leaves me to catch up on some sleep.

Someone pokes my shoulder. "Manami-chan." The voice is deep and sounds nothing like Mum's voice so I look up in shock and find Light-kun in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I grumble while glaring at him.

"Your mum told me you were in your room," he says. "The cameras have been removed from my house. I can have the Death Note back." Once the words leave his mouth I quickly grab the Death Note and throw it at him. I'm relieved to be able to be free from killing criminals. "Thank you," he thanks and puts it in his bag.

"I'm never killing for you again. It was horrible." I say and narrow my eyes at him.

"Hopefully you won't have to." He replies. "Well, I better go. I told your mum that I was giving you a text book you left in my room."

"Oh, okay." I say. "Bye," he leaves my room without another word and shuts the door behind him. I cross my arms again onto the desk and lean my head on top.

* * *

Five days later I find myself walking to the train station to catch a train so I can take the entrance exams. Light-kun told me not to wait since he is planning on leaving late. When I arrive, I'm the first one there. People must be squeezing in some last minute revision. I skipped last minute revision, it will just stress me out more than I need to and I barely got any sleep last night. I hope I don't fail the exam.

"You may start,"

Everyone opens their test papers and picks up their pens. I do the same and start on the first question.

"You there, student number 162, sit properly."

The voice rips me out of my thoughts and I turn around to see a student wearing a baggy white jumper and blue jeans sitting on his feet. He has bags under his eyes and his black hair is a mess. Someone clearly woke up late this morning and probably spent the last few nights studying instead of sleeping. I notice that he's holding his pen like it's carrying the plague. Strange kid.

Maybe he's on drugs?

I turn back to my test paper and try my best to answer every question.

I can't fail.

I need to pass.

After the exam, I wait for Light-kun outside. He walks up to me and I notice that he looks pissed.

"What's up?" I ask him as we begin walking home.

"Don't worry," He brushes the question off. I let out a sigh and look straight ahead to see the same boy from earlier climbing into an expensive car. He's rich and he wears jeans? If my parents had that much money they would force me to look nice. They would also make sure I at least brushed my hair before leaving the house too.

We walk home in silence and I murmur a goodbye before walking up to my front door. Light-kun ignores me. Someone clearly got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning . . .

"How did the exam go?" Mum asks me when I walk through the front door.

"It went okay. I hope I passed it." I reply as I kick off my shoes.

"You should do, you're clever."

"I'm not as clever as some people my age," I say and let out a sigh. "What happens if loads of people beat my score and they run out of available places?"

"You should get in, you need to stop worrying and try and be a bit more positive." Mum tells me as she pulls me into a hug. "I know you passed."

* * *

Just under a month later, I turn eighteen.

_*Flashback – 14th February 2004* _

_"Manami! Is that you?" Mum calls out. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes before walking into the living room. "Are you going to leave without letting me say happy birthday?" She pulls me into a hug. _

_"Happy birthday," I pull away from the hug and Mum grabs something off of the coffee table. "Here's your present,"_

_"Thank you," I say and take the gift. I give her a smile. I tear open the wrapping paper and scrunch it up and drop it next to me. I am left with a pale yellow notebook. A diary? Attached to the front cover is a red ballpoint pen. I open the book to the first page to see a letter. _

**_Dear Mana, _**

**_Happy eighteenth birthday! _**

**_I bought this book so you could write anything in it. Maybe you could write your thoughts and feelings inside. I also know how much you want to join the police force, you may not admit it to your father who wants you to become a lawyer, but I know how much you dream of putting criminals into jail. So you could use this to write down various cases you see on the news and try and follow them. You could try and solve the Kira case. _**

**_Shh, don't tell your father, he definitely won't approve. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Mum. _**

_I shut the book and smile. This could be useful. _

_*Present day – 5th April 2004* _

Since I received the yellow book, I have written everything I know about the Kira case.

I also found out that I passed the entrance exam after spending so much time panicking and worrying that I didn't pass. Currently, I am sitting in a hall at To-Oh University for the opening ceremony.

"Next we have the freshman address!" The man pauses for a second. "Our freshman representative, Light Yagami and our other freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga,"

If you couldn't tell, I passed the exam. Since then Mum has been calling me a pessimist and saying 'I told you so!' She doesn't act her age at all.

I watch as Light-kun walks up to the stage. Next to him is Drug-boy, which is a shock because I was expecting the celebrity. It's surprising that he scored the same as Light-kun. Drug-boy seems to slouch a bit as he walks. I'm surprised that his parents don't lecture him about it. If I slouch while eating dinner with Mum she has a go at me and tells me how it will make me round shouldered.

Again, Drug-boy hasn't brushed his hair (I'm sure everyone would if they were smart enough to be freshman representative) and he has bags under his eyes. Doesn't he sleep? Is he some sort of superhero at night which stops him from sleeping or is he just doing drugs which causes him to not sleep? I really think that drugs are more likely. He really does look like someone who gets high at every opportunity given.

Wouldn't be surprised, he definitely has plenty of money. I mean, look at all of the celebrities, most of them do drugs and drink alcohol. The money just goes to their head and they have no idea what to do with it.

While I'm deep in thought, I nearly miss everyone talking about the two freshman representatives.

I miss most of the speech and watch as they both walk down to the chairs. I can't help but notice that Drug-boy is talking to Light-kun. Is he trying to sell some drugs to Light-kun or is he just looking for a drug-buddy?

I really should stop judging Drug-boy. I don't even know if he does do drugs . . .

Suddenly, shock spreads across Light-kun's face due to something Drug-boy said. I notice that he begins to wobble on the steps.

He can't be that shocked, unless Drug-boy turns out to be L or something silly like that. L wouldn't even be here at a university entrance ceremony. He would be at his house or somewhere solving cases like he normally does.

Unless he's really desperate to catch Kira . . . but I doubt that. He wouldn't risk his life trying to catch a serial killer. Then again, what do I know, no one knows who L is.

Light-kun spins around and gives Drug-boy a hand shake and they share a few words before sitting down in the seat in front of mine.

At the end of the ceremony, I walk outside and meet Light-kun.

"What did the Ryuga tell you? You looked like he told you he was L or something." I ask Light-kun curiously.

"Bingo," He murmurs under his breath. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Are you being serious?" I ask and he nods. "Holy shit! I never thought that he would be so weird . . ."

As we start walking home, someone calls out Light-kun's name. "Yagami-kun!" I turn to see Drug-boy (A.K.A L or Hideki Ryuga) walking up to us with his hands in his pockets. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," Light-kun replies.

"And who is this?" Drug-boy asks Light-kun.

"This is my friend, Manami Yoshikawa." Light-kun says and I give Drug-boy/L a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you," Drug-boy/L says. A car then pulls up, the same expensive car that I saw him get into previously. "I'll see you both on campus."

"Yeah, of course, bye." Light-kun says as Drug-boy/L climbs into the car.

"Bye," I say. I turn to face Light-kun. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Win." Light-kun says confidently before walking ahead. I quickly walk to catch up to him.

He locks his bedroom door and sits down at his desk. "He got me!" He yells as he pulls on his hair angrily.

"He got you?" Ryuk asks. I let out a quiet squeal when I notice Ryuk in the room. I still get a mini-heart attack when I see him.

"That damn L! I've never felt so humiliated in my life!" I continue to stand in the corner awkwardly as Light-kun throws a tantrum.

"You can just make the eye deal, you'll be able to see his name and write it down. Then your problem will be solved." Ryuk suggests.

"Eye deal?" I ask. Light-kun glares at me so I turn to face Ryuk.

"For half of your life span, you can have the eyes of a Shinigami and see everyone's lifespan and name." Ryuk explains.

"That sounds like a good deal." I say and Light-kun glares at me again so I decide to stay quiet before he writes my name down in his Death Note.

Light-kun glares at Ryuk. Wow, someone's pissed off that they met L. If had met L, I would ask for his autograph. Even if he was trying to capture me and kill me.

"What if that person isn't actually L? If I go and kill him I will be admitting to L that I'm Kira!" Light-kun yells at Ryuk. "Shinigami killing humans is the complete opposite of humans killing humans, okay?"

"True," Ryuk replies.

"This would be so much easier if I could control someone else to kill L." Light-kun complains. "But the stupid Death Note will only kill people whose name is written in it and they cannot be controlled to kill someone else."

Did he just call the Death Note 'stupid'?

He sounds like a spoilt child . . .

"Even if I was sure it was L, it's too late to kill him now." Light-kun lets out a sigh. "I never imagined that he would come up to me and tell me that he's L. He got me, that was a good move."

Suddenly Light-kun lets out the most psychotic laugh. "No need to be so negative. We just have to go one-on-one and see who is smarter." He pauses. "On the outside we'll be friends, but on the inside we'll both be trying to find out who the other really is."

Light-kun has finally snapped.

He's crazy.

"I like this, we can be friends, Ryuga, I'll make you trust me and when you've told me everything I need to know." Light-kun pauses to catch his breath from talking so quickly. "I'll kill you."

I told you he was crazy.

L isn't that dumb. He's not Naomi Misora. He won't fall for Light-kun's trap and tell him everything.

Since that day, Light-kun has been going on non-stop about how he will win against L.

He really has gone crazy.

The Death Note really does bring that side out of people. Everyone has a crazy side buried somewhere.

"Light-kun?" I finally say.

"Yes?" He replies.

"What do I do if L questions me? He might be suspicious of me because we hang out so much." I ask.

"Just pretend you don't know I'm Kira." He orders. "Just tell him we're friends. He shouldn't feel the need to question you as he won't want a lot of people to know who he really is."

"Okay." I say. "Is there anything else I should do? Anything I can do to help?"

"Hmm," Light-kun pauses to think. "You can try and get close to him. I'll do the same, but he may be more likely to tell you everything because he'll trust you more since he doesn't suspect you."

"Okay," I nod. I hate the idea of getting close to someone for information. It's cruel.

I go home shortly after that.

"Your dad wants you to visit him one weekend." Mum tells me. I nod.

"I'll call him later and organise something." I tell her. With so much going on, I don't know how Light-kun will react when he finds out I'm going to be gone for a weekend.

"Are you sure you won't forget?" Mum asks me and I give her a thumbs up.

"I won't forget!" I reply enthusiastically.


	9. Chapter 9: You Think I'm Kira?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did (which I don't, sadly) L wouldn't have died and the ending would have been epic. **

**A/N: I apologise for taking ages (two weeks I think) to write this! I had half of the chapter written a week ago and it took a whole week to get away from watching Bleach and finish writing the chapter. I finished it yesterday but I kept putting off editing it until today. **

**I have now decided that I will be updating every weekend (this way I'll actually update on time and you know when to expect an update). **

**I'm really lazy -.-' **

**Edited: 14/08/14**

* * *

Chapter 9: You Think I'm Kira? 

Two days later I start at To-Oh University. The first two days of university are uneventful. Today is my third day of being a university student.

"I have to call my dad later, he wants to me to visit him some time." I tell Light-kun as we walk off the train.

"That'll be good," Light-kun mumbles. I swear I heard something in his tone, it sounded like he was annoyed, but I could just be imagining things from lack of sleep. We continue to walk to the university in silence.

The first class goes by in a blur, and I spend my free hour outside under a tree on my own. It's April. Why not make the most of the cherry blossoms and warm weather?

A shadow falls over me and I look up in shock at the lack of sunlight.

In front of me is L. Looking the same as usual.

I'm tempted to buy him a hairbrush since it's clear that he doesn't own one.

"Hello, Yoshikawa-chan." He greets.

"Hello, Ryuga-san." I reply.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" He asks and I nod. He sits next to me in the same way he sat at the entrance exam. "I have some questions I want to ask you, but first I need to tell you something."

I nod and close my book. "Go ahead." I say calmly.

"I'm L." He informs me. I widen my eyes and act like I'm shocked (I'm really not).

"Seriously?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" He returns. I shrug.

"I didn't think that the world's best detective would attend a university," I say honestly. "Why is that?"

"I have a case I need to solve, and in order to do so, I must risk my life." He says.

"Is that the Kira case?" I ask with fake curiosity.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He questions.

I clap my hands together. "I'm really curious about it myself! I'm trying to solve it as well, but I'm unable to get anywhere with the lack of information I have," I lie in the most enthusiastic voice I can make. "When I'm older I want to join the police and help solve cases!"

"Interesting," He mumbles to himself. "How much do you know about Kira?"

I freeze. I need to be careful with my words without appearing like I'm doing so. I tap my chin with my finger. "I know he can kill with a name and a face and he doesn't have to be there. It also seems that he can only kill by giving his victims heart attacks. The victims have all been criminals so far."

L thinks about my words for a few seconds. "I have discovered that Kira can control his victims before they die and the time of death. What are your views on that?"

"That's interesting," I say. "Since you know that, it would make it harder to catch who it is since he can manipulate the time. He can also leave false evidence behind as well . . ."

"Interesting . . ." L murmurs again. He then pulls out pieces of paper and passes them to me. "This information has never been made public; I want you to voice your thoughts and opinion on these."

On one of the pieces of paper are the names of each FBI agent, the time and order when they received the file and the time and order when they died. On the others are letters that have been probably left behind by Kira, I have no idea whether they're fake or not. I place them all on my lap after examining them.

I pick up the list of the names of the FBI agents first.

"This is the list of the FBI agents that died." L explains. I nod in reply.

"What file did they receive?" I barely knew anything about the FBI agents' deaths. At the time, I wasn't sure if Light-kun was Kira and he didn't know that I suspected him and I never asked about what happened.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to mention that they received a file of the names and photographs of each FBI agent in Japan." He informs me. I nod. "The same day they received the file they all died."

"In order to do this, Kira must have known at least one of their names to begin with and knew what they looked like. I think that he controlled this person to get a file containing their names photographs and then killed them all." I say truthfully.

I'm hoping this doesn't make L suspect Light-kun more, but there were twelve agents and each of them must be investigating someone so there are lots of possibilities. Then again, I'm close to Light-kun so this may seem like something I would know and even though I wasn't sure Light-kun was Kira, I did know that the FBI agent, Raye Penber, had shown Light-kun his ID, but no one, other than Light-kun (obviously), knows that. So I think I'm safe.

It's too late now, anyway. The words have left my mouth. I can't take them back. Even if I tried, it would only seem suspicious.

"Hmm . . . what about the notes?" He asks. I place the list down and pick up the remaining pieces of paper.

Three notes.

I read each one carefully.

They didn't seem suspicious at all.

Since Light-kun can use the Death Note to control his victims, did he purposely leave these notes behind or were they a test?

No, that's not something he would do.

He was aiming to leave a message to taunt L.

I lined them all up in various ways and picked the first word off of every line.

In the end I got _'L do you know Gods of Death love apples?' _

These aren't fake. That is definitely something Light-kun would put. Ryuk absolutely loves apples, but that's Ryuk. I'm not sure about other Shinigami since I haven't met any others.

Apples to Ryuk are like drugs to a drug-addict.

I turned the paper around to see numbers on the back of them. I lined them up in that order and got a different message.

_'L do you know love apples? Gods of Death.' _

Which makes about as much sense as a computer does to someone who has never used one in their life. I let out a snort.

Did L put random numbers on the back to trick me?

Or is it to trick Light-kun later on?

Or . . .

Does L suspect me of being involved with the Kira killings?

"If you put them together in the order of the numbers on the backs, there is a hidden message from Kira but it doesn't make any sense. Whereas, if you shuffle them a bit, you get a different message which makes sense," I say. "In the order of the numbers, the message is '_L do you know love apples? Gods of Death_' Whereas, in the different order the message is '_L do you know Gods of Death love apples?'." _

"Incorrect," L says simply. "There's a fourth note." I narrow my eyes at him. What is he planning? He passes me the fourth note and I add it onto the correct order. "If you add this you get _'L do you know love apples? Gods of Death have red hands'." _

I glare at him. "If there were three notes, I would be correct." I say bitterly. L must really be on drugs. That, or he's damn crazy.

"It wasn't, because there are four notes." L retorts and I continue to glare at him. If he wasn't able to shove me in jail, I would happily punch him right now. "I'm correct because I deducted that you would never consider a fourth note."

"Okay, before this turns into a fight I have something to say. These can't help you catch Kira and Shinigami don't even exist." I snap as I ball my hands into fists.

"Moving on," L says to change the subject. "If you were trying to catch Kira and you were face to face with someone you thought was Kira, what would you do?"

"I would try and get as much evidence as I could against them and try and get them to slip up and spill everything." I say honestly. "I would probably follow them and see if they said anything suspicious too."

"I have asked many people this question and they never came up with an answer like yours. Their answers were silly. Whereas you, Yoshikawa-chan, were able to think of something more impressive."

"Who do you think is Kira?" I ask.

"Your friend, Light Yagami. I also suspect that you help him with the killings and have probably killed criminals yourself." L admits and suddenly my body froze.

He suspects us.

"Also, I think that you could be Kira and Light Yagami is helping you with the killings." L says. "To put it simply, I suspect that you, Manami Yoshikawa, and Light Yagami are both Kira."

He thinks I'm Kira?

"You think I'm Kira?" I gasp. I shake my head. "No, no. I couldn't do something like that."

But I have.

I have killed.

I can't think about this now.

I can't break down in front of L.

It will only be more suspicious.

L then stands up. "I'll see you later, Yoshikawa-chan." He then walks away.

I wait by the university gates for Light-kun so we can get the train home together. I pull my phone out and send him a text.

_'I'm at the gates.' _

I put my phone in my pocket at the same time as I notice students heading towards the tennis courts. Is there a tennis club?

"The two freshman representatives are having a tennis match!" A student exclaims to their friend as they quickly walk past.

L and Light-kun are playing tennis?

I follow the students to the tennis courts where Light-kun and L are competitively playing tennis.

I push my way through and stand towards the front. I watch as the green tennis ball his hit back and forth between them. I never imagined that the world's greatest detective could play tennis . . . I never imagined that Light-kun could either. I always imagined that Light-kun was the sort of person to be a book-worm or someone who went to science clubs and made projects. In other words, I always imagined that Light-kun was a bit of a nerd.

"Who's winning?" I ask to the girl with black hair next to me.

"I have no idea, I got here recently." She replies. "Hey, isn't the one with the black hair your friend? I saw you two talking earlier." I shake my head.

"No, we're not friends. He annoys me. The other one with brown hair is my friend." I correct her. She apologises for her mistake and I brush it off. It's not like Light-kun was actually spending time with me like he did back in high school. So far, I have spent more time with L than Light-kun since I have been at the university.

"So you're a freshman then?" She asks and I nod my head. "Same here, I'm Michi Kimura."

"Nice to meet you, Kimura-chan. I'm Manami Yoshikawa." I reply and give her a friendly smile. I turn my attention back to the game and watch as L misses the ball and it goes flying past him.

"Just call me Michi."

"Okay, then call me Manami." I agree as I turn to face her again. She gives me a smile that makes her dark brown eyes sparkle.

"Set! Light Yagami wins!" The commenter, that I didn't realise was there, announces.

"Good, I can go home now." I murmur to myself.

"Do you and Light Yagami walk home together?" Michi asks curiously and I nod.

"I live in the house next to his." I inform her.

The crowd leaves, including Michi after we exchange emails and numbers. I walk into the court over to L and Light-kun who were shaking hands.

"Hey, Manami-chan. I'm going to go talk to L somewhere; I'll speak to you later." Light-kun tells me when I reach them. I nod.

"Why don't you invite her with us?" L asks Light-kun which results in him receiving a glare from the brown-haired teen.

I shake my head "No, really, it's fine. I have to go home anyway, I need to call my dad and arrange to see him some weekend."

"Is that so? Shame." L replies.

I say a quick goodbye before leaving the court and walking to the train station. It's not that hard to guess that L is going to test Light-kun.

Later on, I get a text from Light-kun saying that his dad has had a heart attack.

_'Me: Oh no! Is he okay? Do you want me to do anything?' _

_'Light-kun: No. I'll tell you about it later. Just stay home and study.' _

My heart stops beating.

Translation- Yes. Ryuk is coming over to give you my Death Note. Stay home and kill criminals for me.'

"Hey Mana." Ryuk says happily as he enters my room through the wall. I turn to face him and he places Light-kun's Death Note on my desk. "Light told me to tell you to kill criminals for him. You also have to give me an apple."

I let out a groan and pick up the apple, which I was about to eat, and throw it at the Shinigami.

"Now you can leave and go pester Light-kun." I snap and turn to the stupid Death Note that is the reason I have a serial killer for a friend and no sleep.

I told Light-kun that I wouldn't kill for him again.

I guess I have no choice. If I don't then L will suspect us more. Anyway, if I don't I'm sure Light-kun wouldn't hesitate to kill me even though I'm his friend.

"Oh, by the way, make sure you vary the time of death so it isn't obvious." Ryuk tells me. I roll my eyes.

"How did Light-kun tell you all of this anyway?" I ask.

"We had a code for when times like this happened. It was '_apples_'." Ryuk tells me. I roll my eyes. Of course it was '_apples'_ . That damn Shinigami is obsessed with apples like how teenage girls are obsessed with male pop-stars and boys in general.

I turn my TV on and begin to reluctantly write down criminal's names. I ignore the feeling of guilt that is consuming me and fight back the tears.

Why do I have to go through this again?

What did I ever do to deserve this?

My parents got a divorce, I was forced to move house and school and the new friend I actually make is a bloody serial killer who is ridding the world of evil and is being haunted by a bloody Shinigami that shouldn't exist!

After today's criminals have been written down. I pass the notebook back and Ryuk disappears through the wall again. I walk over to my bed and wrap the covers around my body and let out the tears I was fighting. I wish I wasn't so weak. They were criminals . . . but they still have a family and a life.

I wake up the following morning feeling like a zombie, which is worse than I feel when I don't get to sleep. I'm still shocked over the fact that I fell asleep.

I cried myself to sleep last night, and I dreamt about every single criminal I killed. They came to kill me. They came to get revenge. At the end, Light-kun wrote my name down because I was weak. He told me he didn't need someone who was weak and couldn't handle killing.

I stumble downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning, mum." I say and sit down on the chair in front of her. I then notice something strange. Mum isn't dressed and her eyes are red and puffy. "What happened?"

"It's your dad." She chokes out. "He was involved in a car crash in the early hours of this morning. He died instantly."

Then it hits me.

I forgot to call him.

I never got to speak to my dad before he died.


	10. Chapter 10: A Wild Kira Appears?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own my OCs. _**

**_a/N: I'm sorry for the late update! I'll explain why at the end of this chapter! Thanks to ShadowBloodNinja for pointing out that the chapter had gone funny. _**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Wild Kira Appears?

I leave the house for uni, somehow. I don't tell Light-kun about the death since he has his own dad to worry about.

"Did you ever call your dad?" Light-kun asks. I shake my head and look at the floor of the train and fight the oncoming tears. "You can always call him tonight."

"I-I can't." My voice cracks and I brush away a tear that managed to escape.

"Why? If you don't have any credit on your phone, I have plenty so you can borrow mine."

"He won't be there to pick up." I reply.

"Is he on holiday?" Light-kun continues and I shake my head. Now unable to hold back my tears, I bury my face in my hands.

"He's dead." I choke out. I'm not sure if he heard since my voice was muffled from the tears and my hands. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

Light-kun stays silent.

"I feel so guilty!" I sob.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that he would die so suddenly." Light-kun says in an attempt to comfort me. I shake my head and lift my face from my hands to look at him. I'm sure my make-up is everywhere. I'll ask Michi to see if she has any. If not I'm sure no one will notice my no-make-up appearance.

"I was supposed to call him. I shouldn't have put it off." I wipe the tears from my cheek. I'm not surprised when I see my hands coated in mascara and eyeliner. I'm sure my face looks that same. Light-kun passes me a tissue and I mumble a 'thanks' and use my phone screen to remove the smudged make-up from my face.

When we arrive at the university, Michi is waiting by the gates. I give her a wave when she notices us.

"Manami!" Michi says happily when I walk up to her. "Wow, you look awful." She comments.

"I didn't sleep well," I mumble, trying to change the subject before I end up crying again.

"I'm always here to talk to if you need someone to listen to your problems," She tells me. I quickly glance at Light-kun to see that he's tensing his jaw. Will he see Michi as a possible threat? I hope he doesn't. I have finally made a friend who isn't a serial killer.

"Okay," I reply.

The day passes quickly and when I have a free period I sit by the tree like I did yesterday. I pull out a book and begin reading to take my mind off of everything. The only time I should cry is at home where no one can see.

"Can I sit with you, Yoshikawa-chan?" I shut my book and look up to see L standing there. I give him a nod in reply and he sits next to me like he did the previous day. "Is anything wrong? You appear to be a little depressed today."

I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing's wrong." I assure him and myself. "Just a little tired."

"Trouble sleeping?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I read for a long time last night, I only slept for a few hours." I lie and hold up the book I was reading before he asked to sit next to me.

"You only seem to have just started it, are you a slow reader?" He comments as my bookmark is at the front of the book.

"It was so good that I'm reading it again." I lie. Truth is that I just started it but he doesn't need to know that since I clearly lied to his face.

"Ah, I never knew that people were actually able to read books again." He comments and I laugh quietly.

"If a book is good I'll read it a few times." I say.

L puts his thumb to his lips and looks like he's deep in thought.

The wind blows my hair into my face and I grab a hair band from my wrist and pull it back into a ponytail. There's nothing worse than having the wind blow your hair into your face.

"Who gave you that bracelet?" L questions and I look down at my wrist to see the silver bracelet Light-kun gave me for my birthday.

*_Flashback – 14__th__ February 2004*_

_Light-kun stands up and walks to his desk before opening one of his drawers and pulling something out. He throws it at me and I catch it. I open my hand to reveal a silver bracelet with gold wing charms._

_"__It's your birthday present, I hope you like it," He says as he sits down next to me again._

_"__It's really nice, thank you." I reply with a small smile and slip the bracelet onto my wrist._

_"__You're welcome." He replies._

_*Present day- 8__th__ April 2004*_

"Light-kun gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday." I explain to L. He nods and takes my arm (using only his thumb and index finger) and examines the bracelet.

"It's a very nice bracelet." He comments. I nod in agreement.

"I still suspect that you and Light Yagami are Kira." He informs me. I roll my eyes.

"You don't need to remind me." I say and run my hand through my hair. "I can promise you that I'm not Kira, nor is Light-kun. Do we look like people who are capable of killing?"

"Everyone is capable of killing, Yoshikawa-chan." L explains and I roll my eyes again.

"Seriously? I know I'm not Kira, I want to join the police to catch criminals, so why would I be a criminal myself?" I push the fact that I am just as bad as those criminals. I hate that about myself.

"To help a friend, perhaps?" He questions and I glare at him.

"I would never kill someone for a friend." I lie. I hope he doesn't catch onto the fact that I'm lying.

I'm being suspected of being a serial killer. Thanks Mum for cheating on Dad. If that never happened, I would have never had to move to Tokyo and I wouldn't have met Light-kun; which means I wouldn't be in this situation! Dad would be alive and I would be able to sleep at night.

I should have just convinced Dad that I was capable of looking after myself and stayed back home. Mum could have moved to Tokyo on her own and I wouldn't be in this mess.

"You look very angry." L states. I narrow my eyes at him.

"If my mum wasn't a cheating whore then I wouldn't have been forced to move. If I never moved I wouldn't be accused of being a stupid serial killer." I snap and fold my arms across my chest.

"You and your mother don't get on?" L asks.

"We can get on; well we did before she ruined everything." I murmur. I put my book in my bag and stand up. "And to answer your question that you asked earlier, truthfully this time, yes there is something wrong. My dad died this morning." I walk off without another word.

Just under two weeks later, I left Tokyo with Mum to head to our old house (which I own since my dad left everything to me) where we are staying until after Dad's funeral.

We did receive the results to the autopsy to find out exactly how he died, but I told Mum to not tell me. I would rather not know. I don't really want to believe that he's gone. I always thought that parents died when they hit 80 or so, never at a young age of 50.

"I bet you're glad that the funeral was arranged for a weekend so you don't miss uni?" Mum asks me in the car. I turn to look at her and give her a glare before turning to face the window once more.

"How could I be glad? We're going to my dad's fucking funeral!" I snap and squeeze my eyes shut.

The funeral was sad, obviously. Everyone on my dad's side of the family showed up, except they weren't so happy to see Mum. I don't blame them. She _did_ cheat on him. It was nice to see some family I haven't seen since we moved. I caught up with my cousins, some of them supported Kira. Quite a lot of my family support Kira, my mum doesn't. She hates him and the hate has grown recently. At the time, I was surprised that Mum could hate Kira more than she already does.

I find it funny that she hates Kira, yet she likes Light-kun.

Before we left for Tokyo, I gave the house a clean and tidied everything, avoiding Dad's room. One day, I'll have to return home and sort the house out. Maybe I could move back and live here, but I have a feeling that I'll never be able to leave Tokyo as long as Light-kun is alive. I'll end up selling it one day, hopefully that isn't for a while.

"Mana!" Mum calls up to me as I tidy my old room. I ignore her. We haven't spoken in a while. Just small talk which I ignore. "Mana! There's a Kira video on TV! He's sent in some tapes and news reporters have died!"

I swear my heart stopped beating. I turn to face the door.

Light-kun killed innocent people? Why would he do that?

Why would he send tapes to a TV station anyway? If he wasn't careful he could have left traces and they could easily find out that he's Kira.

It doesn't seem something that he would do . . . is it a fake? A fake Kira?

I'll ask Light-kun tomorrow on the way to university or something.

"Mana! Someone drove straight through the front doors of Sakura TV!"

On the way home, I got the whole story of the Kira tapes.

So many people died. All innocent.

They all died and it seems that Kira no longer needs a name.

Is there another Kira who has the Shinigami eyes? Or has Light-kun finally made the trade with Ryuk? The latter seems so unlikely. Light-kun would never trade half his life span so he could see the names of anyone he wants. It's something he'll get someone else to do for him.

* * *

"Light-kun? Was it you that sent those tapes?" I whisper to him as we walk to the train station.

"No. There's someone else with a notebook." He replies angrily. "They're really careless. I need to find them."

So there is another Kira.

I wonder who this person is. They seem pretty stupid to send tapes to a TV station.

"They seem stupid." I comment.

"Yeah," Light-kun mumbles.

Later on, when I finally have a free period, I sit underneath the same tree that I always sit down under to read.

"Can I sit with you, Yoshikawa-chan?" L asks me and I look up and shut my book. I give him a quick nod. "How was your weekend?"

Lately, L has been sitting with me underneath the same tree every day. The day after I left angrily, L apologised for upsetting me. Ever since then we have gotten on alright.

"It was okay, other than I had to spend all of it with my stupid mother and I had to attend my dad's funeral. I got to see some family though, I also found out that quite a few of my relatives support Kira." I tell him. "How was your weekend?"

"It was interesting, especially with those Kira tapes." L begins. "Did you see them?"

I shake my head "I was cleaning my old house. My mother saw and told me what happened. I never thought that Kira would actually kill innocent people."

"Shame, I was going to ask you for your opinion. Your opinion wouldn't be any good now since you didn't see the tapes and what happened for yourself." He lets out a long sigh. "Tomorrow, during university, I will take you to task headquarters and you will see the tapes. I will then ask you questions. Please keep this from Yagami-kun, I want to test him too. If you tell him, I'll have no choice but to arrest you and Yagami-kun."

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! - **

**I have recently edited every chapter and made some changes to the story (nothing major). I did this because I wanted to change it so it was during the same time as the manga. You don't need to re-read it all, but if you want to you can. **

**The changes: **

**\- Manami's birthday is turned into a flashback (you may have noticed it in this chapter) **

**\- Light's birthday is no longer in this story. It wasn't necessary so I removed it. She still goes round to the Yagami's for dinner though. **

**\- The story starts November 2003 not January 2004 **

**\- Tennis match is no longer on the first day of school **

**Thanks to Yume, Guest, Alyce Dreameater, lala phantomhive and KawaiiWriter for the reviews! **

**The reason why this chapter is late is because I have been extremely busy and editing took longer than I thought. I have had to work three days this week (including today) and I forced myself to finish this chapter even though I want to go to sleep. I also went to London on Tuesday to see Buckingham Palace. Every other day I was free, was spent editing. **

**I will try and update before the end of the weekend! No promises because I don't know if I'm going to be called in to work, but I will try my best! **

**To anyone receiving results: good luck! **

**Have a nice weekend everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11:You're Part of the Taskforce?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my ocs. **_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was stressed about my results (I didn't fail anything which was good) and decided to draw to stay calm. (I have an Instragram for my drawings if you're interested. It's aliceisimmortal). Because this chapter was late, it is probably one of the longest chapters I have written for this. **_

_**I feel like my writing is terrible :L I'm going to try and improve my writing! (I feel like it's awful D:) **_

* * *

Chapter 11 – You're Part of The Taskforce?

That Tuesday, instead of attending university, I was taken to task headquarters where I met the task force. I was then shown the tapes since I wasn't able to witness them for myself and was shown the whole broadcast.

I was hardly surprised to find that the task headquarters was in a hotel. L probably doesn't stay in one place for very long, that's probably why he let me see it. The hotel was very nice, but then again the greatest detective needs an expensive hotel to stay in.

After I had finished watching the tapes, L began to ask questions.

"So, Yoshikawa-chan, what did you think of the tapes?" L asks me when he turns off the TV. He watches me with his almost-black eyes.

I thought for a moment. I need to choose my words carefully. "It doesn't seem something that the real Kira would do. I think it's a fake. Kira wouldn't kill news reporters because they didn't agree with him. They were completely innocent." I pause for a moment. "Plus, if this fake Kira was to say the names of criminals, there would be a chance that the real Kira would kill them."

L stares at me for a moment. "Hmm . . . Interesting," He comments. His voice was quiet so I wasn't sure if that comment was meant for us to be heard or not. "That's exactly what we thought."

I give L a quick nod and stay quiet. It's better to stay quiet than say pointless things that may get you in trouble.

"I would like you to join the task force. I think that you would be able to help us catch Kira. If you agree to join, again, please keep this from Light Yagami." L tells me.

"I would like to join and I won't tell Light-kun." I reply with a nod of my head.

"You are free to go home." L says. "I will arrange for someone to take you."

"Thank you."

* * *

A few days later, Light-kun is invited to the task force headquarters where he will be tested.

"What are you doing here?" Light-kun asks me when he sees me in the room.

"She's part of the task force." L answers for me. I saw something flash in Light-kun's eyes but it was gone in a second. "You can ask her questions later."

Light-kun watches the tapes while he was being watched by the task force – including me. After the tapes finished, L switched off the TV and asked him a question.

"So what did you think, Light-kun? Did you figure anything out?" L asks him curiously. Light-kun turns around to face L before replying.

"I think that there is maybe more than one person who possess Kira's powers." Light-kun concludes.

"K-Kira's powers? What are you saying, Light!?" Yagami-san yells at Light-kun.

"Well, at the very least, there's a high chance that this person isn't the original Kira." Light-kun replies calmly. "Up till now, Kira wouldn't use suspects like this to show he can predict their deaths."

"The same as what Ryuzaki and Yoshikawa-chan were thinking." People murmured.

L uses different aliases. The one he uses while being in the task force headquarters is 'Ryuzaki' whereas at the university he uses 'Hideki Ryuga'.

"Also, it doesn't explain why the police were killed outside the TV station when Kira supposedly can only kill with a name and face." Light-kun adds, ignoring the comment someone made.

"Exactly, we are assuming this is a second Kira." L informs him. A slight frown appears on Light-kun's face.

"So you knew this whole time? You were just testing me?" Light-kun questions L.

L ignores Light-kun's questions and begins to talk to all of us. "Firstly, we need to find this Second Kira and stop them; they also don't seem to be the brightest light bulb so I don't think it will be too difficult. He may respond to a video from the real Kira. But if a second Kira doesn't exist, then it would be pointless, it's still worth the try though." L pauses. "We should be thinking of dealing with the first Kira but we must focus on this first."

"Great idea," Light-kun comments.

"And for this, Light-kun, I want you to play the part of the real Kira!" L demands.

"M-me?" Light-kun gasps. His eyes are wide with shock. L gives a brief nod.

"We don't have much time so I would like you to work on it now. Then we can put it on tonight's news." L informs him. L then continued to shout orders at everyone to prepare the video.

After Light-kun had finished writing what was going to be said, he passed it to L to read over.

"I hope it's good enough. I tried my best to get into Kira's shoes." Light-kun informs L.

"It is very well done, but if you leave in the part saying 'but you can kill L' I'll die." L comments.

"It was just a joke, feel free to remove it." Light-kun replies and leans back in his chair. L then passes the script to someone.

That evening, the video is broadcast and I sit at home and watch it in my bedroom.

Two days later, at the police headquarters, an envelope was receieved (which was actually addressed to Sakura TV, but since the Kira tapes, their post has been going to the police headquarters).

We were all then shown the video that was sent.

_"Kira, thank you for responding. I will do as you say. I want to meet you, Kira. I don't think you have the eyes but I won't kill you. I want to help you. Please think of a way we can meet without the police knowing. We can confirm our powers by showing our Shinigami to each other." _

L falls out of his chair and mutters "S-S-Shinigami. Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing?"

What was the Second Kira thinking? Are they purposely trying to get themselves caught!

They really are stupid.

"Shinigami can't exist." Light-kun comments. I turn to face him.

"But Kira controlled a prisoner to write something that hinted at the possibility of Shinigami." L replies.

"Should we assume this is the same Kira? Since they both use the same word?" Yagami-san asks L.

"That's not possible, Dad." Light-kun speaks up. "If this was the same person then there is no way he would reply to our tape. Why would Kira go along with our plan and stop L from appearing on TV?"

"Good point," I murmur.

"Then the real and second Kira may have joined forces," Someone begins. I still don't know the names of people in the task force. "They may be trying to confuse the investigation by using the word 'Shinigami'."

"That's not possible, as Light-kun said, if they were working together then they wouldn't stop their plan to try and kill me." L finally speaks up. "The Second Kira is acting from his own feelings and not Kira's ideals. It's not related to Kira's goal of punishing criminals and people that get in his way in an attempt to change the world. Whereas the Second Kira only wants to meet Kira."

"That's right. The Second Kira isn't acting out because they want to change the world, they're only really interested in Kira." Light-kun adds to what L said. "Maybe the 'Shinigami' is describing how they kill? By showing their 'Shinigami' to each other, it may be describing how they show their ability to kill."

"At least we know that the word 'Shinigami' may have some kind of meaning between the two of them. We can set things up in order to learn more about this." L replies.

"Will we be sending them another message?" Yagami-san asks L and L shakes his head.

"No, from now on we will just leave everything to the Second Kira and Kira. They can handle everything." L replies. "We can assume that the Second Kira is very happy after receiving a reply from Kira, even if he may know that it was from the police. He has succeeded in getting Kira's attention."

L then decides to let the videos broadcast on Sakura TV in an attempt to maybe get a reply from the real Kira.

Will Light-kun send a reply?

* * *

A couple of weeks later, diary entries are sent from the Second Kira from the previous year.

The diary entries are passed around so everyone can read what is written.

"This person is really stupid." Light-kun comments.

"This is obviously a message to Kira." Matsuda adds.

"Even if it is a diary entry from last year, it is still clear that they plan to meet each other at the game that is happening on the same day this year." Light-kun says.

"But won't the game be cancelled once this is broadcast?" Yagami-san asks curiously.

"If the media were to say that going to the game will get you killed there'd be total panic!" Matsuda exclaims.

L reaches to grab a sweet from the tray. "It seems idiotic, but it also makes it difficult to react to." L pops the sweet in his mouth and chews it while sitting down on a chair in his weird way of sitting (which isn't comfortable at all, trust me, I tried. I also fell over when I attempted to sit like that). "If we broadcast the diary, then we'll have to announce that the game is cancelled. If we don't broadcast the diary, the Second Kira won't act."

"If the game is cancelled he may get angry and we don't know what he'll do then." Someone adds.

"Anyway, let's broadcast the diary and announce the cancellation of the game and that we will be closing the streets surrounding the Tokyo Dome and conduct and investigation there." L instructs. "Then we'll create a reply from Kira saying 'Yes, let's meet'."

* * *

"Did you see anything suspicious?" I ask Light-kun when we're in his room. Today he went to Aoyama to check for the Second Kira or anything suspicious.

He shakes his head "Unfortunately, no. I really need to find this Second Kira! I need to find him before L does."

"I'm sure you'll find him soon," I murmur. I sit down on his bed and bite my nails. Light-kun is sitting in his chair that is turned so he's facing me.

"Hopefully, if L finds him before I do, it could mean that we'll be caught."

The doorbell rings and I turn to look at Light-kun's door.

"Light! Your friend has brought your note book!" His mum calls up from downstairs. Light-kun lets out a sigh before standing up.

"Stay here; I'll go see who it is." He orders before leaving the room. I nibble on my nails nervously.

I never used to bite my nails, but all of a sudden it's become a habit now.

Mum and I have been arguing more since Dad's funeral, we can't even be in the same room. The arguments are causing stress which has led to me picking up old habits such as biting my nails and biting the inside of my bottom lip.

Light-kun opens the door and enters his room and I notice a blonde girl following. The girl is wearing a very short black dress which looks very slutty. What is a girl like that following Light-kun? I always thought he would go for people that knew how to dress properly . . .

Light-kun sits in his chair and the girl sits next to me.

"Who is this?" The girl asks as she studies me. I turn to face the girl and raise an eyebrow.

"This is my friend and neighbour, Manami Yoshikawa." Light-kun tells the girl.

"It's nice to meet you!" The girl says falsely. "I'm Misa Amane."

The name sounded familiar.

"It's nice to meet you too," I reply in a voice lacking enthusiasm.

"How did you know?" Light-kun questions her.

"I thought so, you haven't made the eye-deal, right?" Misa replies. "If you have the eyes of a Shinigami you can see the names and life spans of anyone, but for people who own a Death Note you can only see their names." Light-kun's eyes widen in shock.

This girl is the Second Kira?

"I didn't know that detail." Ryuk suddenly comments and lets out a hoarse laugh.

"All right, but if you had been caught then Kira's secrets would be revealed." Light-kun says.

I turn to face Misa Amane. "You're the Second Kira?" I cut in and she nods.

"Let her touch your notebook, she can see my Shinigami." Light-kun instructs. Misa Amane obeys and passes me her Death Note. This Death Note was different to Light-kun's. On the front were something written in another language. But like Light-kun's, it was completely black unlike the red and white covers that exist.

I touch the notebook gingerly and look up to see a white Shinigami standing behind Misa Amane. A squeak escapes. This Shinigami appeared to be female.

"This is Rem." Misa Amane introduces and I nod before tearing my eyes away and looking at something else. Shinigami never fail to scare me.

"Back to what I was saying, if you were caught then Kira's secrets would have been revealed." Light-kun continues. He crosses his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry, I haven't been caught and if I do as you say from now on then I won't." Misa assures Light-kun. Her big brown eyes watching him carefully. "I'll be able to see L's name. I will become your eyes."

If she sees L then he'll die!

Why is it that I don't want L to die?

"Make me your girlfriend." Misa demands. She reminds me of a child.

"That's impossible." Light-kun says and leans forwards. "Listen, that day in Aoyama, there were three times as many security cameras as usual. If you went to Aoyama that day and then we're seen together a few times after, it will only make people suspicious."

Misa Amane takes a picture out of her bag that is sitting on her lap. She hands it to Light-kun.

"This is what I looked like on that day." Misa tells him. Maybe she isn't that stupid after all. "I'm wearing my make-up differently and I'm wearing a wig and glasses. It would be impossible for anyone to recognise me."

"Then, what about the fingerprints?" Light-kun questions her. His eyebrows furrow together. "The tapes you sent to the TV station all had the same fingerprints on them. If the police ever investigate you then they'll know it's you."

"Those aren't my fingerprints. It was a friend." She explains.

"What's that friend doing now?" Light-kun presses.

"If you want me to kill her, I'll do it right now!" Misa retorts. She'll kill a friend for one person? Maybe a side effect of the Death Note is going slightly crazy . . . "If you can't trust me then take my Death Note!" Misa holds the black book in front of her. "Now I can't kill you and the police can only recover the evidence from you. Also, you can kill me if I become a burden."


	12. Chapter 12: Misa Amane?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

**A/N: Sorry this is late! I started my A-levels last week and before I started I had to read a whole book and do a presentation on it as well as do a leaflet on WW1 and it took forever D: so I couldn't update over a week ago. I would have updated on Sunday but I ended up buying the Fruits Basket manga. **

**IMPORTANT: I won't be updating every week like I used to but every two weeks because I get too much homework. D: **

* * *

Chapter 12: Misa Amane?

Light-kun takes her Death Note from her.

"You might have removed several pages from this and are hiding them somewhere." Light-kun says.

"I wouldn't do that!" Misa protests. Her eyes begin to water as she stands up. "I never even thought about using it like that, why don't you believe me? The notebook has no other purpose other than killing, right?"

"Yeah, if you were to write down 'Light Yagami falls in love with Misa Amane', the part about me falling in love wouldn't happen and you and I would simply die of a heart attack. You can't control people's lives using the Death Note; you can only control them for 23 days before they die." Light-kun explains to Misa.

"I don't mind if you just use me!" Misa blurts out. Light-kun's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you stupid?" I ask her but my question stays unanswered. Light-kun shoots me a look to tell me to shut up.

"My parents were killed by a burglar in front of me about a year ago. I couldn't forgive the killer, I wanted him to die. I wanted to kill him myself but that would be wrong. I had no idea what to do. His trial kept getting delayed; some said he might get off. Then he was punished by Kira. Kira is like a saviour to me." She explains. She falls to the floor with her legs folded underneath her. Light-kun sits there speechless.

"But . . . you killed innocent police officers, how is that any different to what the burglar did to your parents?" Light-kun asks her. Her eyes begin to water again. This girl cries more than Tohru does in Fruits Basket . . .

"Don't say that to me! Please . . . do defeat evil there must be sacrifices. That's exactly what you've done, right?" Misa returns. "It was the only way I could think of to show my existence to you and to say thanks. I just had to see you."

Light-kun suddenly stands up and pulls her into a hug. "I can't become your boyfriend but I can play the part. It would be suspicious if we suddenly started to hang out more often." Light-kun tells her. "The half of your life you gave up could be a valuable weapon."

Light-kun is going to use Misa. She did give her permission so I can't really say it's not fair and cruel. Misa clearly isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, anyone who is smart would not let a serial killer use them regardless of how good looking they are.

"Thank you," Misa sobs. "I'll work hard to make you love me."

At that moment, an evil smirk makes an appearance on Light-kun's face. I have never seen him look so evil before, it makes me want to run away and hide under my covers.

"Just playing the part of my boyfriend? That's good enough for now!" Misa says cheerfully as Light-kun pulls away from the hug.

I really feel awkward and out of place just sitting here. It's like they've forgotten me. They talk about things and I zone out.

"If I see you with any girls, even Manami, I'll kill them!" Misa suddenly threatens. My eyes widen and I snap my attention to the blonde girl sitting on the floor.

"I'm only a friend!" I snap at her. I look at Light-kun. He wouldn't let Misa kill me, would he?

"Don't kill Manami, she's just a friend, plus it will cause a lot of suspicion and I will be caught." Light-kun tells Misa. She looks at him and frowns.

"Hmph." She crosses her arms.

"I may even kill you if you kill Manami." Light-kun tells her. "She's helped me with killing criminals and she is very intelligent." I'm being used too?

"I won't allow you to kill Misa, Light Yagami. If you do, I'll write your name down in my Death Note." Rem threatens. I turn to face the Shinigami.

Light-kun's eyes widen at the threat and I can see the panic in his face.

There is a knock at Light-kun's bedroom door.

"Light? Can I come in?" His mum asks from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Light-kun asks her and the door opens.

"It's getting late; the trains will stop running soon." She tells him. We all head to the front door and I say a quick goodbye to Light-kun's mum.

* * *

Two days later I finally find the courage to ask Light-kun whether he's using me or not.

"Are you using me?" I ask Light-kun as we walk towards the train station.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You threatened Misa when she said she would kill me." I explain quietly.

"I can't let her kill you, like I said last night, you're intelligent and you've helped me kill criminals. You're going to be a perfect goddess of the new world." Light-kun tells me in a quiet voice.

The day passes fairly quickly, and I find out that Light-kun is seeing Kiyomi Takada (Michi told me).

"Just don't spend too much time with Light Yagami. I have known her for a while; if she sees a girl hanging around someone she is dating she will get really pissed. She'll possibly start some fake rumour which may lead you to transferring to another university. She did that to one girl who was only asking her boyfriend about homework and she took it the wrong way a few years ago." Michi explains.

"Light-kun and I are only friends. We just walk to university every day and occasionally study together if we have time." I explain.

"Takada wouldn't care." Michi replies. "Aren't you upset that Light Yagami is with someone else?"

I shake my head. "Why would I be?"

"It's obvious you like him."

"As a friend! Nothing more." I protest. "I'll talk to you later." We part ways and I head to the tree to do homework.

"Hello, Yoshikawa-chan." L greets me as he sits down next to me.

"Hello, Ryuga-san." I reply.

"Do you have any cake?" He asks and I turn to look at him. He looks at me innocently.

"Yes, why?"

He presses a thumb to his lips. "Would it be rude of me to ask for it?"

"No, I'm not going to eat it so you can have it." I search my bag for the slice of cake my mum gave to me this morning.

_"You used to love cake!" _She said to me as she gave it to me. I have a feeling she's trying to fix our relationship.

I pass the cake to him and he opens the bag immediately.

"Thank you," He attempts to say with a mouthful of cake. I roll my eyes at him and continue to finish the work I was doing.

"Why aren't you fat? Or do you secretly eat proper meals when no one is watching?" I ask him curiously.

"Using your brain helps burn calories." He states. I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

* * *

After university, I head to the task headquarters with Light-kun.

"You two have come at the right time, we have received a message from the Second Kira." L tells us when we enter the room.

"Again? That was fast." Light-kun replies. Why would Misa send a message to them? Is she asking to be killed?

"Yes, it says that this is the final message." L informs us. He switches on the TV and the video begins to play.

_"I have decided to not contact Kira. I thank the police for warning me. But I will help Kira to rid the world of evil until I am accepted by Kira. I will first pass judgement on the criminals Kira hasn't yet punished and then I will spread this power to those who deserve it so the world will be a better place." _

"Seeing this makes me feel that Kira and the Second Kira have joined forces."

"Why do you think that?" Light-kun asks L.

"You didn't feel it? I thought you would get the same impression I did." L replies and picks up a doughnut. "First wanting to meet Kira that much and then doing a complete one-eighty. The thing about passing judgement on criminals to be accepted, why wasn't this done before? He simply just didn't think to do it? Most likely, the person was told by Kira to do it."

I mentally face-palm. How could Light-kun be so stupid? If L is correct and he ordered Misa to do that, then why didn't he think it through?

"And Kira ordered that their cooperation be kept secret." L adds and takes a bite from his doughnut while Light-kun looks at him in disgust.

"I see . . ." Light-kun begins. "If that's true, then Kira is acting without thinking very much."

"Yes," L agrees.

"What about if the Second Kira wanted you to think this, he may be trying to protect Kira." I say.

"I doubt that. The Second Kira appears to be too stupid to come up with such an idea." L tells me. "Was the situation one where he wasn't able to put much thought into it? Or does he want us to know they have joined forces to see how we'd react? Since this is a serious blow to us, though this makes it even less likely that Light-kun is Kira."

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?!" Yagami-san shouts at him.

"If Light-kun was Kira, then I think he would have the Second Kira threaten me to appear on TV again, instead of sending a message like this. If we don't know if they're working together, then we'd just assume it was only the Second Kira's doing. The second Kira could say 'I cancelled this the first time because Kira told me to. But now I no longer think that the warning came from Kira himself.' Or something like that." L explains.

"Ryuazaki?" Light-kun says.

"Yes?" L replies simply.

"I wouldn't do that if I were Kira." Light-kun states, "If you're L, then I know L's personality and I would know that no matter what the threat, L would never appear on TV and there is no way that he'll let someone take his place. You would think of a way around it."

"Can't get anything by you." L says and turns to face Light-kun.

"Light . . ." Yagami-san begins to say. "Even if you're just making a point, I don't want you saying things such as 'if I were Kira'. Even though I know you're not Kira, it just doesn't sit well with me."

"Sorry, Dad," Light-kun apologises. "But I want to be honest with Ryuzaki. In order to clear my name and help solve this case. I only say things like that because I am not Kira; you really worry too much, Dad."

"Yes, Light-kun isn't Kira." L mumbles while he stirs his tea and drops sugar cube after sugar cube into the steaming liquid. "Or rather, I don't want Light-kun to be Kira because Light-kun is my very first friend."


	13. Chapter 13: First Friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter 13: First Friend? 

"Or rather, I don't want Light-kun to be Kira because Light-kun is my very first friend."

Light-kun's jaw drops in shock.

I guess no one, including me, was expecting L to say something like that.

Whether his statement is true or not, I have a feeling that L is up to something.

"Yeah, you're a good friend too, Ryuzaki." Light-kun replies. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "I'd like to play tennis with you again,"

"Yes, same here." L says as he turns around to give Light-kun a small smile. "Kira and the Second Kira, once we solve this case and rid the world of them, I'd enjoy that, I hope that day comes soon." L turns back around and sips his sugar-filled tea.

I feel bad for L, he seems to genuinely think of Light-kun as a friend whereas Light-kun is only pretending so he can kill him and 'win'.

L begins to speak again. "Right now I'm afraid to go outside, it may be wise for me to go back into hiding again."

"Well, I'll be heading home now, are you coming Manami-chan?" Light-kun suddenly says. I nod and say a quick goodbye before following Light-kun out of the room.

We walk down the street together and a certain blonde jumps out of nowhere.

"Light!" She says happily. "I just couldn't wait two weeks! I was on my way to your place right now!" She notices that I'm with Light-kun and her eyes turn cold for a second. I turn to look at Light-kun and his facial expression clearly reads 'this-is-the-first-time-in-my-life-that-I-have-ever-wanted-to-punch-a-girl'.

"I just had to see you," Misa confesses.

We all walk back together, except I go in my house and Misa follows Light-kun into his house.

I walk into the kitchen and re-heat dinner since I was home late.

The following day Light-kun explains to me how Rem, Misa's Shinigami, has agreed to kill L.

I can't help but feel a little depressed.

I'm not ready to lose another person. I'm not ready to feel guilty and have another person haunt my dreams to tell me 'it's your entire fault'.

I can't tell Light-kun to not let L die, he'll just think that I'm against him and I'll find myself dead too, along with L. So there is no way I can save his life.

I feel like L is my friend.

I sit under a tree and think about ways I could possibly save L, or at least prolong his life for at least a few more days.

It is pretty much impossible unless I turn Light-kun and myself in.

I guess being stuck in jail would be worth saving someone's life. Plus I'll feel less guilty for killing so many criminals.

I stand up and grab my bag from the ground. I brush the grass from my clothes and begin my search for L. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to avoid Light-kun.

I couldn't help but feel nervous. My hands and legs shake as I walk around the university campus.

"Is it true that Misa Misa is here?" Someone asks to their friend. I freeze on the spot.

"Yeah, someone saw her outside the university."

I follow the crowd of students and find L, Light-kun and Misa.

_What is going on? _

Misa is suddenly grabbed by a woman and pulled away from the crowd. Everyone complains and goes back to what they did before. Light-kun and L exchange a few words before walking off in different directions.

"Manami-chan!" Light-kun calls out to me. I quickly walk over to him. He leans down. "Misa saw L."

_No!_

"What?" I gasp.

"L will die." Light-kun explains. "I just need to call Misa soon so I can get his name and write it down. Then I will win." Light-kun pulls out a phone from his pocket and dials a number.

A phone begins to ring from behind us. We turn to see L holding a phone between his index finger and thumb.

"Damn it. He took Misa's phone." Light-kun hisses under his breath.

"Hello?" L asks, I could just about hear his voice through the phone.

"Ryuga, this isn't funny." Light-kun snaps. "It's Misa's phone, so I'll return it to her."

"Oh, sure." L replies and hangs up. He walks up to us and passes the phone to Light-kun.

Another phone rings.

"Oh, this time it's my phone." L says and removes the phone from his pocket. "Yes, yes. So you did it? Understood." L snaps the phone shut. He turns to Light-kun. "I believe this will be both good news and bad news for you, Yagami-kun, but Misa Amane has been apprehended on suspicion of being the Second Kira. An examination of Amane's room produced cat hair, cosmetic products and clothing fibres similar to those found in the adhesive on the envelopes that was used by the Second Kira to mail the tapes, along with other evidence. This will be kept secret as the arrest of the Second Kira would cause a world-wide frenzy. We've taken in her manager on a drug possession charge which will be kept secret too."

I look at Light-kun to see him glare at L.

"Are you alright, Yagami-kun?" L asks him. "Suddenly hearing about your girlfriend being apprehended as the Second Kira, I can understand the emotions you must be going through." L gives us a wave before turning around and walking off.

"Damn it." Light-kun growls. He storms off leaving me behind.

I watch him walk away before heading back to the tree. Standing by the tree is L.

"Hello," I say.

"You've been suspected of either being Kira or helping Kira." L tells me. "I've decided to arrest you."

I nod. I might as well accept the fact that Light-kun has lost.

We've lost the battle.

"Okay," I say. My voice shakes. I can't deny that I'm nervous.

"You're going to be escorted to your house to pack, everything will be checked." L tells me. He begins to walk away and motions for me to follow.

"Okay,"

I run my hands through my hair nervously.

"What about university? What will I tell my mother?"

"We have sorted it all out. You have been allowed to work from home and you have to tell your mother that you are moving in with a friend." L informs me. I nod in reply.

* * *

I sit in the room I have been given. There are cameras everywhere, except the bathroom. My phone has been taken away and I'm not allowed to call anyone except my mother and when I do call her, our conversation will be recorded. I also have a computer, which gets monitored, to do work. At least this is better than what I expected. I assumed that I would be locked in a cell.

I can't help but wonder what Light-kun is doing right now.

Does he know that I have been arrested?

I sit down on the bed and pull my knees up to my chest. I wrap my arms around my legs.

I should have never got involved with the Kira case. I shouldn't have tried to help Light-kun. It was so stupid of me!

In a way, I deserve this. I killed criminals, _people_. I'm a killer. I deserve this like every other criminal.

Tears roll down my cheeks.

I didn't even try to deny L's accusations earlier. I just followed him.

I can't help but wonder if Light-kun been arrested too?

There is a knock at the door and I turn around. The door opens and L walks in.

"Hey," I say weakly.

"I want to ask you some questions." L tells me and I nod. He grabs the chair from the desk and sits opposite me. "To start off, tell me everything you know about Kira."

I open my mouth to speak but shut it. I can't. I can't betray Light-kun like that. He's supposed to be my friend. He'll kill me if he finds out I told L everything. I fight back the tears. If I cry it'll just make me look guilty.

"I'm sorry, but I'm innocent. So is Light-kun. Do we look like we're capable of murdering?" I lie.

"Please tell the truth, Yoshikawa-chan." L presses.

"I am!" I retort.

"You're here because I think you know something. You're confusing, Yoshikawa-chan, earlier you followed me without protesting."

"But if I didn't follow you would've thought I was hiding something."

"True."

"I really hope that you tell you truth someday." L says as he stands up and returns the chair back to where it was. He leaves the room without another word.

I manage to fall asleep that night.

_"You're a liar! A murderer!" Dad shouts at me. "You were so busy being a criminal you didn't call me!" _

_"I'm sorry!" I call back. Tears stream down my face. "I didn't want to! I couldn't! Light-kun will kill me! I can't betray him!" _

_"You're selfish. You can't sacrifice your own life to save others!" Dad replies. _

_I fall to the floor and bury my face in my hands. _

_"I'm sorry." I choke out. _

I wake up and pull my hair out of my face. It's damp. Was I crying? I throw the covers off my body and climb out of bed.

Where am I?

I don't recognise this room.

I walk to the closest door and find it's locked. I walk to the other door and it opens. I walk inside and turn on the light. A bathroom.

I'm locked in.

The panic sets in and more tears stream down my face. I fall to the floor.

What is going on?!

"What's wrong Yoshikawa-chan?" Someone asks from behind me. I turn to find someone wearing a white jumper with jeans. His hair was a very messy black and he had bags under his eyes.

Is he on drugs?

"H-how did you know my name?" I ask him. "Why am I here? Where am I?" Questions tumble out of my mouth.

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you remember?" He asks. I shake my head. "What year is it?"

"2002." I reply. He shakes his head.

"It's 2004."

"Huh?"

"Follow me," he instructs.

I shake my head. "No, I don't know you. You could be trying to murder me."

"I can promise you I'm not trying to murder you." He promises.

I shake my head.

"Can I go home?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Sorry, you can't." He replies.

"Why not?" I ask.

"You've been arrested."

"What?" I gasp. Did I hear him correctly? "What for?"

"Knowing something about a serial killer."

I stand up from the floor. "Please tell me where I am." I beg.

"In Tokyo."

"Tokyo?! Holy shit!" I exclaim. No way. This is some weird dream. I have to wake up. I need to go home. Mum and Dad must be so worried! "Where's my mum and dad?"

He shakes his head.

"Why won't you tell me!" I grab hold of his arm and give it a shake. "Please!"

He stares at the hand that is holding onto his arm.

"I don't know. Now please, Yoshikawa-chan, go back to bed."

I let out a sigh and leave the bathroom. I climb into bed and shut my eyes.

* * *

I wake up and rub my eyes. I feel like I have slept for the first time in ages. I throw the covers off my body and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I stand up and walk to the door that was locked last night.

This room doesn't appear to be a cell. So why did he tell me I was arrested? Maybe he really is on drugs and has kidnapped me.

I twist the door handle and pray that it opens.

It's locked.

I look around the room for anything that I could use. I search through drawers.

Clothes, clothes and more clothes. The only electronic thing in here is a computer.

I sit at the chair.

Maybe I can send someone an email?

I switch the computer on and wait for it to load. Once it has loaded, I realise that there isn't any internet available.

I let out a groan and let my head fall onto the desk.

I wonder what happened which caused me to lose my memories. It must have been pretty bad. An accident? I stand up from the chair and walk to the door. I try and open it without any luck. I bang on the door.

"Someone let me out!" I yell. "Please!"

The door opens to reveal the crazy-drug-person.

"Oh it's you." I say with a frown.

He turns and walks away, I follow him.

He walks into the living room and up against a wall are a few too many computer screens.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"An investigation," Crazy-drug-person replies.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Ryuzaki."

"Strange name." I comment. I take another look around the room to see other people.

"Ryuzaki, why is Yoshikawa-san out of her room?" One of the men ask.

"She appears to have lost her memories. I think it's safe for her to not be locked up."

I look at all the screens. One screen shows a girl who is tied up.

"What are you doing to that girl!" I scream.

"Oh, Misa Amane? She's has been arrested for murder."

I sit down on one of the chairs.

"How do you know that she isn't faking?" Someone asks.

"She was different; she didn't seem like the girl I knew before." Crazy-drug-person replies. I think his name is Ryuzaki but I'm not too sure. "Ask her a question she may know the answer to, Yagami-san."

"Do you know who Kira is?"

I shake my head. "There's a Kira in Bleach, but that's the only Kira I know."

A few days pass.

I had to have everything explained to me.

Everything about Kira.

The only thing that is missing from my memory is how I ended up in Tokyo.

"Ryuzaki, Amane is speaking."

"I can't take it anymore! Kill me now!" Misa Amane shouts. "Hurry up and kill me!"

"Misa, can you hear me?" Ryuzaki asks her.

"Yes," She replies.

She carried on asking to be killed.

She's finally gone crazy.

Who wouldn't?

* * *

"Mr Stalker? Please stop this, it's a crime!" Misa says. "If you let me go I won't tell anyone!"

"She won't stop repeating that after regaining consciousness." Aizawa comments.

"Does she think that we'll buy this act?" Mastuda asks.

Ryuzaki calls Mogi to double check that he told Misa about under suspicion of being the Second Kira.

"Misa Amane?" Ryuzaki begins.

"What Mr Stalker? Are you going to let me go?" Misa asks hopefully.

"Before you went to sleep you were asking to be killed; now you're playing coy."

"What are you talking about? You're the stalker who knocked me out and brought me here."

"Why are you tied up right now?"

"Maybe because I'm an idol? I've never heard of a stalker going this far though."

"Misa Amane stop messing around!" Mastuda screams into the microphone.

"I'm scared! Please stop this! I need to go to the bathroom!"

"It's only been four minutes since you last went to the bathroom, please hold it in."

"But that's the only time you will untie me! Let me go! You get to see me pee again! Isn't that what you want? You pervert!"

"Amane, let's seriously talk about what we were discussing before you passed out. Do you know Light Yagami? Why did you approach him? We know you've met with him several times. You're going to keep denying that?"

"Huh? Of course I know my own boyfriend! But how did you know that?"

Ryuzaki's phone rings.

"It's Light-kun." He tells us. "I understand. We're in K, room 2801."

"My son's coming?" Yagami asks.

"Yes," Ryuzaki replies.

Light Yagami walks into the room with Mastuda behind him.

"Ryuzaki, as I said on the phone." Light Yagami begins to say.

"Yes,"

"I might be Kira."

"It can't be! What are you saying Light?!" Yagami protests. "Have you lost it? Snap out of it Light!"

Light Yagami continues to ignore his father.

"Manami-chan?" He says to me. I look at him.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Don't worry," He murmurs.

"Dad, if Ryuzaki is L, then he's unquestionably the best detective in the world. If L has decided that I'm Kira, then I probably am."

"What are you saying Light?!"

"Yes it's true. In my mind, Light-kun is most definitely Kira." Ryuzaki adds. "I'll probably be questioning him soon."

"I think that I may be Kira unconsciously, it makes sense. Raye Penber was investigating me before he died, people that went to Aoyama on the 22nd of May, and the person that the Second Kira suspect Misa approached after coming to Tokyo. It all points to me." Light Yagami explains. "I think that when I go to sleep I do the killings then."

"Not true." Ryuzaki speaks up. "There was about five days when we had cameras installed in your room and you slept normally at night."

"You went that far, Ryuzaki!"

"Light Yagami will be restrained and confined for an indefinite amount of time." Ryuzaki announces.

"What?" Yagami gasps. "Impossible, there is no way my son is Kira."

"It's alright, Dad. I'll do it. I want to."

"Yagami-san? Can you come up with a reason why Light-kun will be away from home?" Ryuzaki asks.

"How about this reason? I'll call mum and tell her I have decided to move out and live with Misa but Dad was against it so I will be out of contact for a while." Light Yagami suggests.

"Are you serious, Light?" His dad asks.

"Yeah."

Light Yagami is then taken away and put in confinement.

* * *

**A/N - **

**Sorry for the late chapter! **

**A Levels are killing me :L**

**This chapter took me forever to write, I have probably spent about ten hours on this chapter D: **

**I feel like this is a badly written chapter :L meh. **

**I have a joke. I think it's really old but I was only told it on Thursday by my friend: **

**Q -How do you get Pikachu on the bus? **

**A - You Pokemon! **

**It's a terrible joke. My mum loved it though XD **

**\- Alice **


	14. Chapter 14: Can I Go Home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 14: Can I Go Home? 

"Ryuzaki?" I say.

"Yes?" He murmurs in reply.

"Is it alright if I go home? I really want to try and get my memories back." I ask him. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't let you go just yet. We haven't caught Kira and until then we can't allow you to leave." Ryuzaki explains.

"Okay," I say disappointedly. I nibble on my lip. I have to try and remember! I hate not knowing what has happened these past years. I need to know. If Light Yagami really is Kira, I must have known somehow otherwise I wouldn't be here. I was friends with him at one point.

I hate that I don't remember anything. No one knows why I lost my memories. I would probably know if I could actually remember what happened. According to Ryuzaki, since I lost my memories I have been a completely different person. Apparently before I seemed really depressed and I didn't seem to be getting a lot of sleep.

"Can I call my mum?" I ask after a few minutes. Ryuzaki passes a phone.

"Do you know the number?" I shake my head. He passes another phone, a mobile. "The number is on there."

I dial my mum's number and let it ring. I'm assuming that this call will be recorded and listened to.

_"Who's this?" _Mum asks.

"It's Manami; I'm using a friend's phone because mine's out of battery." I lie.

_"Oh okay, how's university?" _She asks.

"I don't know. Mum? I had an accident. I hit my head pretty hard and I have lost my memories. I need you to explain why we moved to Tokyo." I demand.

_"Huh? Are you okay?"_ Mum says in a rushed voice.

"Yes, Mum, just answer the question." I say firmly.

_"Well, your father and I got a divorce." _

"What?!" I exclaim. "Why?!"

_"I cheated, I'm sorry Manami." _

I feel my face turn into a frown.

So Mum ruined everything.

_"There's something else you should know too, it's about your father. He got into an accident and he died." _Mum says and I hang up after deciding I no longer wanted to talk. I hand the phone back.

"Thank you." I storm into my room and curl under the covers.

Dad's dead.

No one told me.

Why didn't they tell me something so important?!

Tears roll down my cheeks and I cry into the pillow.

* * *

After a few hours, I leave the room and sit with Ryuzaki who is eating cake and dropping sugar cube after sugar cube into his tea. I seriously wonder why he isn't fat and doesn't have diabetes. I wish I could eat all the cake he does and not feel and look like a whale. I certainly don't want to be a whale. I don't think anyone does. If I wanted to be a whale . . . _Manami, stop going on about stuff that doesn't matter. Focus._ _The greatest detective is keeping you in confinement. Even if I have more freedom that Light Yagami and Misa Amane, it's still confinement. I need to think of a way to get out. Instead of whales. Freedom now, whales later. _

"Where's Yagami-san?" I ask Ryuzaki when I sit in the chair next to his.

"He's been put in confinement." Ryuzaki replies simply.

"Oh," I look at the screens and see that Ryuzaki is watching Light Yagami. Next to the teenager is probably the scariest monster I have seen. The monster had spiky black hair and had feathers protruding from its shoulders. Its smile almost touched its creepy red eyes. His whole body was black except for his face and neck. Hanging from his left ear was an earing with a heart on the end. He had rings on his claw-like fingers. _Scary_.

I think I'm going insane.

I look at Ryuzaki. Can he see the monster? Should I ask? If I did ask, would they think I'm crazy if they couldn't see it? They must not be able to.

Is this monster the reason for all of the Kira killings?

Three days pass, and by this time the monster is twisting and turning about. It seemed to be in pain.

Was it because it wasn't able to kill anyone?

No one has died since Light Yagami has been put in confinement. We're all certain that he's Kira.

A thought slaps me in the face. _Maybe I knew Light Yagami was Kira and he threatened me to not tell anyone. Maybe that's why I don't remember. Maybe I couldn't handle the thought of being killed by someone who appeared to be my friend. I probably couldn't handle the thought that my friend is Kira. _

"Are you okay, Yoshikawa-san?" Ryuzaki asks. I nod.

"Just thinking," I murmur in reply. I then listen in to the conversation that Ryuzaki is having with Light Yagami.

More days pass. No criminals have been killed.

We're all certain that Light Yagami is Kira.

You can't deny it.

Unless someone else was Kira and knew people were placed in confinement under suspicion of being Kira.

Or maybe _I'm Kira. _

"What if I was Kira?" I mumble to myself. I turn to look at Ryuzaki.

"People were dying while you had no memories, Yoshikawa-chan." Ryuzaki explains.

"Oh, okay," I mumble. I begin to chew at my nails.

"Light-kun, it has been a week now, are you okay?" Ryuzaki asks.

"_I know I must look bad in here, but this pride I'll have to get rid of it_." Light Yagami replies.

For the first time the monster finally speaks up. "_Okay then! Later!_" I watch as the monster disappears from sight. What happened?

Suddenly, the cold look that Light Yagami wears all the time vanishes and an innocent mask takes over his face. It was like someone had removed the stick that seemed to be shoved up his arse. His eyes were no longer narrowed and are now wide. It makes him seem a lot younger.

"_Ryuzaki, it's true I asked to be put in confinement, but I just realised that this is completely pointless! I'm not Kira! Let me out of here!_" Light Yagami calls out.

"I can't do that, Light-kun, I promised to not let you out until I decided whether you were Kira or not." Ryuzaki explains.

"_I did say that but … something was wrong with me then! Do you think Kira would do such things without being conscious of them?"_ Light Yagami shouts at Ryuzaki "_I have no consciousness of doing such things! Kira has some kind of power and uses it by his own free will!_"

"I too do not believe that Kira had no awareness of his actions. But if you are Kira, everything still fits if we assume that you cannot accept that fact you're Kira. The killings stopped immediately after you were confined. I believe that you're hiding the fact that you're Kira!" Ryuzaki retorts.

"_Ryuzaki! I swear I'm not lying … I'm not Kira!_" Light Yagami protests. "_I must have been framed. I can think clearly now, and that has to be it_."

"Framed? Listen, Light-kun, the only people that know you have been confined are in this room, yet the killings stopped as soon as you were locked up."

"_Just let me out! I can help you investigate! You're wasting time!_"

"What's going on? This isn't like Light at all, he's taking back everything he said earlier and he isn't making any sense." Aizawa says.

"Maybe the week of confinement has gotten to him?" Matsuda suggests. "Now that the killings have stopped, there's no way we can end the confinement."

"Well, no matter what he says, looks like this case will be resolved with Light Yagami as Kira." Aizawa replies.

_A week later. _

"What the hell is going on?" Matsuda exclaims. "Yesterday, two weeks' worth of criminals were killed all at once!"

Kira's back.

Light Yagami isn't Kira.

So who is?

* * *

**A/N : **

**What a crap chapter. **

**I hate this chapter. It's short. **

**I feel like I don't write enough description :L oops. **

**I will post a chapter tomorrow to apologise for this short crappy one. It will be longer (hopefully about 4k words if possible, 3k at the minimum). **

**I have so much homework to do D: **

**I'm going to my first concert next Wednesday! I'm really excited! **

**Tons of stuff in the past week, I broke up with my boyfriend who then told me he was going to ask out another girl (dick)(I would understand if we were together for a week but we were together for seven months). Though on Friday I went to Alton Towers (it's a theme park if you didn't know) and it was awesome! I went on all of the big rides except for two. **

**\- Alice **


	15. Chapter 15:Who is Kira?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Who is Kira?

**_Light's POV – Before confinement. _**

Was it true? Had Manami really lost her memories? Was she faking?

What should I do? If she's faking then that's reassuring, she clearly doesn't want L to find out that I'm Kira. I'm glad she moved to Tokyo. She's intelligent, unlike Misa.

Damn L. Why did he arrest her?

I sit at my desk.

The plan was in place. I need to ask to be put in confinement and then give up ownership of the Death Note. Hopefully everything will go to plan and L will die. When L dies, I win.

I will finally be God of the New World!

I head to Task Headquarters.

"Ryuzaki, as I said on the phone." I begin saying to L.

"Yes," He replies monotonously.

"I might be Kira." I lie.

"It can't be! What are you saying Light?!" My Dad protests. "Have you lost it? Snap out of it Light!" I ignore him.

I turn to face Manami who is watching everything with wide, innocent eyes. She looks younger, the bitter mask that seemed to be permanently on her face was gone.

"Manami-chan?" I say to her. Her eyes meet mine and I see that her eyes no longer hold the sadness that has been there since _I killed_ her father. Except, she thinks that he died in an accident.

She really has lost her memories. I can't tell whether that it's a good thing or not. I just hope it doesn't cause any problems in the plan. Hopefully, the loss of memories lasts until at least I gain my memories back.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Don't worry," I murmur.

**_Manami's POV - Present day (15_****_th_****_ June 2004) _**

Criminals are dying again?

I was so sure that Light was Kira!

So who is Kira?

What about the monster that was with Light? Is that the source of his power? It just walked away as if Light had ordered him to. If the monster was the cause of the killings and the power, had this power been passed onto someone else and Light is hoping to one day get that power back?

If Kira's power can be passed on, then trying to catch him will be impossible. We might as well all give up and let Kira win.

I get up from the computer and walk over to my bed before sitting down and burying my face in my hands. None of this makes sense! Ugh! I wish I had my memories then things wouldn't be so confusing.

I lie down on the bed and shut my eyes. Maybe I should try and remember.

_I see memories. Memories from when I was sixteen. Nothing seemed relevant until a week after my seventeenth birthday. _

_"What do you mean you cheated on Dad?" I asked mum. Tears ran down her cheeks causing her mascara and eyeliner to smudge. _

_"I'm really sorry, your father found out and we're getting a divorce." Mum continued to explain. _

_"Why did you cheat? I thought you were happy with Dad." I asked impatiently. How could Mum do this?! She's ruining everything! _

_"I-I don't know, Mana! I didn't mean to fall in love with another man." Mum cried. "I didn't think your father would kick us out either." _

_"No, he didn't kick _us_ out. He kicked _you_ out." I snapped. I stood up from the sofa._

_The scene changes and I find myself sitting at the dinner table. I look around and see Dad isn't home. He must be working late again. He has been coming home really late every night. I think he's avoiding Mum. _

_"We're moving to Tokyo." Mum informed me. I don't make eye contact and I continued to ignore her. _

_"No. You're moving to Tokyo. I'm staying here." I snapped. I stood up from the table, picking up my plate in the process. I stormed off towards the kitchen and dumped my plate on the side for Mum to sort out. _

_She ruined everything! _

_Everything turns blurry and I find myself sitting down on the sofa talking to Dad. _

_"I don't want you to go, Mana, but I won't be able to look after you. You know I'm always working and rarely home. I don't want to leave you here on your own for long periods of time. It isn't fair on you." Dad explained. He looked at me apologetically. _

_"It's fine, Dad." I said slowly. I tried not to cry. I didn't want to leave home. I didn't want to move to a strange city. I didn't want to leave my friends and my school behind. Most of all, I didn't want to be alone. I have never moved schools before; I have always had my friends. I didn't want new friends. I wanted _my_ friends. _

_"I'm sorry, you can visit whenever you like, though, if your mother lets you." Dad added in an attempt to make the situation seem better than it is. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I really am sorry, Mana." _

_"It's fine, Dad," I repeated._

_"Just make sure to visit as often as you can!" _

_I then find myself in my room. Everything I owned is packed into boxes. I pulled my phone from my pocket. _

_"Two hours until our stuff gets picked up and taken to Tokyo. I guess I have some time to say goodbye to my friends." I slipped my phone into my pocket and pulled on the pair of trainers that I had left out. _

I threw the covers off my body and sat up.

Did I just remember what happened before the move?

So if I try to remember, I'll remember? I guess I'll have to try that again tonight.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand on the squishy carpet that covers the floor of my temporary bedroom. I walk to the door and turn the handle. The door swings open and I walk down the hall until I get into the living room where the rest of the taskforce are.

"Ryuzaki," I begin.

"What is it, Yoshikawa-san?" He replies without turning away from the multiple computer screens. He picks up a cake from the selection in front of him and takes a bite.

"I have remembered something." I inform him. "I think I'm regaining my memories."

"Good. What have you remembered so far?" He asks, turning slightly in his chair to quickly make eye contact before turning to face the screen once more. I walk over to one of the many sofas and sit down.

"I remembered things up until last November." I tell him.

"Quite a lot then?"

"Not really, just the odd memory." I reply. I bite my lip. "I'm hoping that soon I'll be able to remember everything. Then I really can prove that I had nothing to do with Kira."

* * *

_Confinement day no. 50 _

Ugh. I just want to get out of here. I hate it. There is nothing to do, Ryuzaki took my laptop since I dropped out of university and I no longer needed it. I have literally been watching Ryuzaki, Misa Amane, Light Yagami and the rest of the taskforce.

It's the same thing every day. Wake up. Have a shower. Get dressed. Have breakfast. Watch Ryuzaki. Watch Light Yagami. Watch Misa Amane whine about not being able to see Light. Have lunch. Watch Ryuzaki eat enough cakes to fill a bakery. Watch Ryuzaki dump tons of sugar into his tea and proceed to drink it. Have dinner. Get sick of watching Ryuzaki consume more sugar and calories and go to bed feeling jealous and annoyed. Then have the same dreams of the same memories and the cycle goes on.

I have also lost count on how many times we have moved hotels. I'm almost certain that we have stayed in every hotel in Japan.

I feel like I'm going insane!

"Thank you, Watari." I say when he places my breakfast in front of me.

"Are you alright, Yagami-san?" Ryuzaki says into the microphone. "There is no need for you to be there."

"It's been over a month since Kira started killing. I'm convinced that my son isn't Kira. How long will it take you to finally believe that Light is innocent? I refuse to leave here without my son." Yagami-san replies.

Ryuzaki doesn't reply and presses a button so Light Yagami is now on the screen. Light Yagami is laying on the floor, which doesn't look comfortable at all. Maybe he's going insane like I am. No normal person would willingly lay on the floor if there is a bed behind them.

"Light-kun, are you okay?" Ryuzaki asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but . . ." Light Yagami lifts his head up from the floor slightly and looks directly at the camera. "Ryuzaki, the killing has stopped since I have been confined. I think that Kira knows what is going on."

"No." Ryuzaki says in a flat tone. "The killings have stopped because _you_ are Kira."

"No! I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Light Yagami yells at Ryuzaki.

I think that Ryuzaki is the only one who is convinced that Light is Kira. Everyone else, from my observations, believes that Light Yagami is innocent.

Ryuzaki then presses a button so the TV screen shows Misa Amane.

"Ugh," I grumble and shake my head.

Misa Amane is slumping over.

Wow. This confinement is really killing us all. Except for Ryuzaki and the taskforce of course, they're free to do what they want whenever but we're stuck here not knowing when we will be allowed to leave.

"Amane?"

"Yes?" Her voice is weak and I barely heard it.

"You don't seem to well, are you okay?"

"Are you an idiot? I have been in here for weeks. How could I be well?" She retorts.

"Yes, good point." Ryuzaki replies.

"Just let me go already. I miss Light and I want to see him." She complains.

Ughhh she's obsessed with Light Yagami.

The taskforce members complain about the confinement and ask Ryuzaki to let Light Yagami and his father go.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry but to me it looks like you're doing this because you don't want to admit that you were wrong about Light being Kira." Aizawa tells Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki sits there and continues to consume the sugar in front of him. "I figured that you might think that."

Their conversation carried on and I continued to sit in the chair staring at my empty bowl. I heard things like:

"It's been 50 days, shouldn't we concentrate on finding the real Kira?"

"Kira doesn't kill without a reason, you came up with that conclusion yourself, Ryuzaki."

I didn't start concentrating until Ryuzaki said "Yagami-san,"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come back to taskforce headquarters? I will share my conclusion to the case. I want you to be the first to hear it as you are Light-kun's father."

Ryuzaki is up to something.

I wonder what?

I can just hope that it involves us being freed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry It's been a month(? not sure how long it's been but it has been a long time. Oops) since I last updated. I got writers block and then I had tons of homework to finish so I couldn't sit down and try and get past it :L I then had quite a bit of homework to do after my two weeks off school :L **

**This would have been up last week but I had let my friend borrow the volume I was on and I hate using an app to make sure I was following the story and not leaving anything important out. Luckily I had most of the chapter written up so it's only taken me an hour today to complete! **

**Fact: the beginning (Light's POV) was written ages ago so that's all I had for the chapter when writer's block decided to say hello. **

**I'm sorry this isn't a super long chapter and I haven't updated in forever :( **

**-Alice **

**I have Tumblr! Follow me for all things awesome and anime related: Fullpikachualchemist **


	16. Chapter 16:How Much Sugar Does L Eat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

* * *

Chapter 16: How Much Sugar Does L Eat?

I rest my head on my hand and watch as Ryuzaki stacks sugar cubes on the table in front of him. Then one by one, the sugar cubes were dropped into the cup of tea.

"Why do you have so much sugar? Tea is a lot nicer without sugar, you know?" I ask him. He ignores me and continues to drop the sugar into the cup.

_Drop_

_Drop _

_Drop_

I swear I saw a drop of tea jump out of the cup.

"Ryuzaki, you're spilling tea everywhere." I inform him. Matsuda, I think, laughs quietly.

"I know. I do this on purpose so I can taste the sugar better."

I shake my head and run my hands through my hair. "Then why drink tea? Why don't you just crush the sugar cubes up and drink that instead?"

Ryuzaki ignores me again.

"You're one strange detective. You know that, right?" Again my words are ignored.

I can't wait to get out of here. It has been the same thing every day for the past fifty days. I still don't understand why I'm still trapped here. I pester Ryuzaki every day to let me go but he always just shakes his head and murmurs _"No." _

I lean back in my chair and stare up at the ceiling of the hotel room.

"Manami-san, would you like anything?" Watari asks me as he passes Ryuzaki more cake.

"Could I have some cake please?" I ask. A plan brewing in my brain.

"Of course," With that Watari leaves the room. I feel a smirk pull at my lips.

"What are you planning, Manami-chan?" Ryuzaki asks me. I shake my head and look him in the eye.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki, I just fancy some cake." Watari enters the room once more and places a strawberry cake in front of me. "Thank you," I begin to reach for the cake, while at the same time shooting a quick glance at Ryuzaki. His eyes are staring straight at the cake as if it was eight million yen.

"Do you really want that cake?" Ryuzaki asks me.

"Of course I do! Why would I ask for cake if I didn't want any?" I reply cheerfully. Everything is going according to the plan. "But as you're staring at the cake as if it was the greatest thing in the world, I'll give it to you in exchange for my freedom."

Suddenly, Ryuzaki caught onto what I was planning and narrowed his eyes at me. He grabbed the last cupcake in front of him and ate it, before spitting it back out. Then suddenly the cake in front of me was gone and in the hands of the Cake-Monster next to me.

"Hey!" I exclaim before standing up. "That was my cake!"

"Too slow." Ryuzaki states as he at the last mouthful of the cake. Tears ran down my face and I reached out for the now non-existing cake.

"My cake!" I cry. I sit back down in the chair and cross my arms. I pout and furrow my eyebrows. I sniff for exaggeration. "That wasn't fair." I whine while still pouting.

* * *

"You owe me two cakes. But if you let me go I guess then we're even . . ." I begin to say before Ryuzaki cuts me off.

"No. You're staying in confinement. I'll get Watari to get you another cake." Ryuzaki then takes a sip of his sugar (well, it's tea but there's so much sugar it doesn't really pass for tea anymore).

"You said that last time and you ate my cake again!" I complain.

Unlike Ryuzaki and me, the others are actually trying to capture Kira. Earlier they did get annoyed at the both of us for arguing like children but then they decided that there was no hope the second time we started fighting.

"Yoshikawa-san, if you want to leave you could just help us capture Kira and you'll be able to leave quicker." Matsuda-san suggests.

"Fine," I huff and turn my back to Ryuzaki.

* * *

Two days later I finally found out what Ryuzaki had planned.

A fake execution to test. It sounds like a brilliant plan; especially since I can finally witness something other than Ryuzaki stacking sugar. Ryuzaki is pretty strange for someone who's in their twenties (a rough estimate).

Currently the TV is showing Yagami-san, Light and Misa Amane in a car. Misa looks relieved somewhat, maybe because she is finally with Light. Before Light was in the car, she was blabbing on about Yagami-san being her stalker and how she thought he was old.

"What's going on, Dad?" Light Yagami asks. Shock spread across Misa's face.

"I called your Dad a stalker!" Misa exclaims.

Light ignores Misa "Are we finally being cleared?" He asks his father.

"No, you two are about to be executed. An underground facility has been set up and you will be executed in secret. I volunteered to take you there." Yagami-san explains to the two in the back of the car.

"What?! An execution?! What are you talking about, Dad?!" Light yells at his dad in shock.

I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I know that they won't be executed. So their reactions are extremely hilarious.

"What?! You have to be joking!" Misa cries.

"L has concluded that Light is Kira, and Misa is the second Kira. Manami Yoshikawa will be executed secretly in the early hours of tomorrow after we question her. He believes that once you two have been executed that the Kira killings will stop."

"No way! I'm not Kira! Why is Manami being executed! She's innocent too! I thought the Kira killings had already stopped!"

"No they continued. He promised us that once you two were dead then the killings will stop."

"What are you thinking? He's your own son!" Misa shouts.

"Then why is Manami being executed?!" Light asks again.

"This wasn't my decision. It was L's. He believes that Manami Yoshikawa knew that you were both behind the killings and didn't do anything to stop it, therefore she's being charged for murder too. L is never wrong, he has solved numerous cases. He controls the whole police." Yagami-san explains.

"L is making a mistake! I'm not Kira!"

"We're here," Yagami-san announces.

"Where is this? Why did you bring us out here to the middle of nowhere?" Light asks curiously. His face is facing towards the window as he tries to search for something that gives away where they are.

"Are you going to let us escape?" Misa asks hopefully. I shake my head and hit my forehead with my palm.

"I've bought you here instead of the execution ground. I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself." Yagami-san explains.

* * *

**Michi's POV – To-Oh University **_(A/N Michi is the friend Manami made at To-Oh University)_** –**

I haven't seen Manami in over a month. She just suddenly stopped showing up at university. Strangely the Ryuga dude disappeared too. Then shortly after, Light Yagami disappeared too. I haven't seen them since, nor has anyone else. What makes things worse is that Manami is no longer studying at this university.

Where did she go?

I have tried calling her, but there's no reply. I even found out her address and her mother told me she had moved out.

Maybe this has something to do with Ryuga and Yagami. Ryuga just looks plain weird, and Yagami always has a murderous aura surrounding him. He looks at everyone as if they're beneath them. Except Manami, he looks at her as if she's important, but just not as important as himself. Yagami is always glaring at Ryuga as if he really wants to kill him.

Why would Ryuga and Manami disappear at the same time?

Then when Yagami disappeared the Kira killings stopped.

Maybe they've been involved with the Kira investigation.

Yagami is Kira. Ryuga is L.

It would explain the murderous glare that Ryuga receives from Yagami.

Manami is just an innocent that was caught up in the mess. She isn't the sort of person to kill someone out of their own free will.

What is going on?

* * *

**Manami's POV – Taskforce Temporary Headquarters – **

"What are you saying, Dad?! You can't be serious!" Light Yagami shouts desperately.

"Stop it! You're crazy!" Misa adds. "Your child is Kira so you'll kill him and kill yourself? Shouldn't you just die? How is killing Light different from what Kira is doing!"

"No. I'm different. I'm not like Kira. What I'm doing is what a responsible father should do." Yagami-san replies.

Ugh. This is so boring.

I fold my arms onto my knees and rest my head on them.

I was hoping that Misa would break down into tears and I would see some drama. Maybe see some insults thrown about.

"You're insane!" Misa accuses.

"Misa's right, Dad, if we die here then we'll never uncover the truth! We should run away!" Light suggests desperately. Yagami-san then reaches for something in his jacket pocket.

"It's too late, it has already been decided. You're dying either way. This way at least it'll be by my hand." Yagami-san explains as he draws a gun out. Misa and Light's eyes widen in shock when they see the gun in Yagami-san's hand.

"Stop, Dad! I'm not Kira! If we die here we'll fall right into Kira's trap!"

"Amane, Light and I will die here, but I have no reason to kill you. The police will find this car soon and you'll be executed as planned." Yagami-san explains to the blonde-haired girl in the back seat. Yagami-san turns to Light and points the gun to his forehead. "Light, we're both murderers, we'll see each other in Hell."

Tears start to roll down Misa's cheeks and a laugh escapes me.

This is hilarious.

_BANG! _

"A . . . blank?" Light gasps. His eyes still wide.

Yagami-san leans back in his chair. "Thank God."

"'Thank God'? What do you mean?" Light asks him.

"Forgive me, you two; I only did this to prove that you two are innocent and to end your confinement." Yagami-san explains to them. "I did this because I truly believed that you weren't Kira."

"Did you see that, Ryuzaki? I did as you said and I'm still alive." Yagami-san says.

"Yes, brilliant acting. If Misa Amane was the Second Kira, she could kill you just with your face. She would have killed you before you shot Light-kun." L replies monotonously. "And the same is true if Light-kun was Kira. The Kira I know would kill his own father if it was necessary. Though, Light-kun could have figured out it was all an act by the end. But as promised, I will put an end to both of their confinements. Also, though Amane says that the tapes were to be sent to an occult TV show, we do have evidence that links her to the Second Kira. Therefore, we will be putting her under surveillance."

Ugh. I will have to put up with Misa Amane. Unless Ryuzaki thinks that I'm innocent and finally lets me go.

"Wait?! You still suspect me?!" Misa whines. I roll my eyes.

Yagami-san turns to face her. "You will be able to return to your normal life. If you are innocent, think of this as police protection."

"Oh yeah! Since I'm not the Second Kira, I'll just pretend I got some bodyguards!"

"Also, Light-kun, as promised, I will work it out so that you and I will be together twenty-four hours a day, working on solving this case." Ryuzaki adds.

"You got it, Ryuzaki, let's catch Kira together!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey! **

**Wow. The last time I updated was last year . . . **

**Sorry! I have had coursework to complete and which I finished two weekends ago. I also had tons of homework but I started doing that when I started writing this chapter (which was on Tuesday). I kept procrastinating last week. *Cough* Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd *cough* Fruits Basket *Cough* oops. **

**Did everyone have a good Christmas? (If you celebrate it) **

**Also, happy new year! **

**I hope 2015 starts off well. I was hoping 2014 would be good but my 'friend' (who isn't a friend anymore) turned into a backstabbing bitch and ruined the start of the year. Overall, (forgetting about the backstabbing bitch) 2014 was a good year. I got pestered into watching Death Note which started my anime obsession. I do count Death Note as my first anime, but I technically watched a few episodes of Heaven's Lost Property and (obviously) Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Sailor Moon (which I remember vaguely) etc. I also made a bunch of great friends (some I was friends with in previous years) so it's good to have friends I can trust. **

**I can hear this weird buzzing/gurgling sound. It's creeping me out. Maybe moving my computer was a bad idea. Too late to move it back though . . . **

**Sorry for the short chapter! I will try and update whenever I have some free time. Knowing my luck, I will get tons of homework . . . Yay for A-levels. But the wait will be under a month. Hopefully I'll update in two weeks. (Maybe in a week if I'm super lucky)**

**\- Alice :D**

**P.S: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED THIS STORY (and those who have reviewed). I noticed that this story hit 100 (101 now as I'm writing this) follows and it did have 69 favourites *giggles* which is now 70 (as I'm writing this). I was really happy when I saw this so thank you :D **

**I also managed to gather up enough courage to tell my friend my username and let her read this. I normally keep everything I write to myself. **


	17. Chapter 17: It Snowed?

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. **

**\- Sorry for the delay! I am dealing with depression and everything I have tried to forget is reappearing, which has made my depression a lot worse than it normally is. Plus I keep getting colds as well :L So I haven't been in the mood to write :( I'm feeling a little better, which is why I decided to write. It's short, but I will be updating straight away with chapter 18. So hopefully two chapters will make up for my lack of updates this year. Sorry again.**

* * *

Chapter 17: It Snowed? 

A/N: Don't skip this chapter. It's kind of important to the story . . . Also, this is set after Naomi Misora's death, I haven't decided on a particular date yet but it's sometime in January or beginning of February. So her Dad is alive but she has used the Death Note to kill criminals, so I hope this chapter isn't too confusing.

I run to the window in excitement and pull back the curtains.

Everything is covered in snow.

I could feel the biggest smile spread across my face.

I _love _snow!

It's so pure and innocent.

I forget about my lack of sleep completely and begin to get ready.

I get changed into suitable clothes for the snow. There is no way that school is open, and if it is, one day off won't hurt anyone. I then run out the front door and up to Light-kun's door and bang my fist on the wood.

He opens the door and lets out a groan. "What?" He asks and I give him a big grin.

"There's snow!" I say excitedly as I jump up and down on the spot. I notice his grumpy expression and stand still. "Don't tell me you hate snow?"

"Duh, stop messing around and let's go to school." He grumbles before shutting his front door behind him. I pout and poke his arm as he begins to walk to school.

"I'm not in my uniform so I can't go to school." I murmur.

"Then go get dressed. I'll wait for you here." Light-kun orders and lets out a sigh. I nod and run back inside.

"The school's shut, Manami," Mum calls to me from the kitchen. "There's no point walking to school, you'll just have to walk back."

"Okay!" I call back before leaving the house once more. I shut the front door and see Light-kun waiting by my gate.

"There's no school." I inform him and he gives me a glare.

"You can't be serious?" He grumbles.

"I'm serious. I think my mum got an email or something." I reply and follow him back to his house. "So, what are you going to do today?" I ask him.

He doesn't reply until we're in his room and his door his locked.

"Probably kill a few more criminals and maybe get some studying."

"Oh, I was hoping we could go out in the snow." I mumble quietly.

"How old are you?" He asks me in a harsh tone.

"Seventeen, nearly eighteen." I mumble. "But I can still go out in the snow!" He raises an eyebrow.

"You're so childish."

We go outside and I make a snowball immediately. "Snowball fight?" I ask and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Fine," he gives me a false smile before crouching down to gather a handful of snow, while he's distracted with making a snowball, I launch mine at his hunched form.

"What the hell?!" He shouts, his head snapping up to glare at me. A smile spreads across my face and I let out a small laugh.

I quickly reach down and gather another snowball, Light-kun takes this chance to throw his at my head, which I luckily manage to dodge.

"Ha! You missed!" I mock, laughter escaping my lips. I then throw mine at him and he dodges. "Crap!"

I then run and hide behind the fence, shutting the gate behind me. I make as many snowballs as possible and start throwing them blindly at him. Chances are that they'll all miss, but if I'm lucky at least one of them will hit him in the face. I don't bother checking and begin to roll up more snow.

_Crunch! _

I scream as I feel cold snow in my hair. I look up to see that Light-kun is no longer outside his house. I turn around and there he is. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Ha, ha. You finally got me." I attempt to brush the snow out of my hair.

"Now let's go inside, we really should do some studying." He suggests and I nod. Once inside, Light-kun goes to the kitchen and I follow.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asks.

"Yes, please." I reply. "Hey, Light-kun, what becomes of snow when it melts?"

"Water, obviously. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No! It becomes spring!" I say happily and he shakes his head at me.

* * *

I wake up suddenly.

A dream?

But it was so realistic . . .

Something was missing. I don't know what. Why did I seem so tired? What was wrong? Why was Light Yagami so stressed?

It had to be a dream. My mind had to have made it all up.

Although, something is telling me that it's another piece of my lost memory . . .

I shut my eyes. Maybe if I go back to sleep I'll remember more.

I need to remember.

* * *

I look at the ground and frown at the lack of snow. The school is open, so Light-kun and I are heading towards the building.

"How many . . ."

I watch as his lips move. No sound came from them. But my dream/past self knew what was being said. I could feel my lips move but no sound coming from them.

The soundless conversation carried on until we could see the school building and there were other students nearby.

The day passes by in a blur, and I can't seem to remember what I did that night. I couldn't even remember the nightmare that caused me to wake up that night.

* * *

My eyes open and I look around the room.

Right, I'm being held against my own will by Ryuzaki.

Why are there things that are missing? I remember someone else being there with me and Light-kun but I couldn't hear them or see them, I just knew they were there. Conversations were gone. I had a nightmare I couldn't remember. What was going on?

Something huge is missing.

Why can't I remember?

* * *

**Hi! **

**Chapter 18 will be added soon! Maybe in a few hours, depending how long it takes to write. I have the beginning written, which was written aaaaggeeess ago (before everything turned horrible), which was going to be chapter 17 but then it snowed and I decided to do a snow chapter instead. **

**This chapter is short because I can't write fillers :L **

**See you soon! **

**\- Alice**


	18. Chapter 18: Lyuzaki?

**A/N - This is an edited version of the chapter. **

**I do not own Death Note. **

* * *

Chapter 18: Lyuzaki?

"Also, Light-kun, as promised, I will work it out so that you and I will be together twenty-four hours a day, working on solving this case." Ryuzaki-san adds.

"You got it, Ryuzaki, let's catch Kira together!"

* * *

Light Yagami holds his arm up and examines the new handcuff on his wrist, which is attached to the handcuff on Ryuzaki-san's thin wrist. His eyebrow raises and he looks at Ryuzaki-san with a questioning look.

"Is this really necessary, Ryuzaki?" He questions while staring at the handcuff on his wrist, his arm still up in the air. His eyes flick up briefly to meet Ryuzaki-san's, before flicking back down to the silver on his wrist.

I cover my mouth with my hand and hold back a giggle. If this was a _Yaoi anime_ I think my nose would be gushing blood and I would be fangirling. Annoyingly, this isn't _Yaoi_ so it's not acceptable for me to ship it. Who cares, I'm shipping it anyway.

So what would their ship name be . . . Lyuzaki?

Brilliant! It's perfect!

"I'm not doing this because I want to." Ryuzaki-san finally replies to Light's question, his voice dragging me away forcefully from my Yaoi fantasies. My eyes dart back and forth between the pair, Light Yagami is still confused about the handcuff and if Ryuzaki-san showed any emotion, I'm sure he'd be grinning from ear to ear right now. However, Ryuzaki-san is looking . . . well, bored. As always.

Ah damn. I thought Ryuzaki-san was into that kinda thing . . . maybe not.

"Then why don't you think of-" Light's voice suddenly stops when a high-pitched squeal replaces it.

"Is this what Ryuzaki meant by being together twenty-four hours a day?" Misa asks. I scowl. Her voice is _so _annoying. Why is she still here?

Why am I still here?

If I could just leave then I wouldn't have to be bored all the time and I wouldn't have to listen to Misa talk.

"Two guys chained together is gross . . . I never knew you were into this sort of stuff. You were with Light at school too." Misa's face screws up in disgust. Okay, this is kinda worth staying here. Seeing Misa disgusted is probably the highlight of my time being held against my will.

"I'm _not_ doing this because I want to." Ryuzaki-san repeats to Misa, emphasising the 'not' this time.

"But Light belongs to me . . . and if you're always together, then how am I supposed to go on dates with Light?" Misa asks Ryuzaki-san in her usual whiny voice. Ryuzaki-san lets out a short sigh.

"The dates will naturally be with the three of us, four if Yoshikawa-san wants to join us." Ryuzaki retorts to the dumb-blonde. His eyes briefly look at me before returning to Misa.

"What?! You're saying we have to kiss in front of you?!" Misa protests loudly, throwing her arms up in the air and a large scowl etching across her face.

"I didn't say you had to do anything, but I will be watching." Ryuzaki-san replies monotonously, while picking up his teacup and taking a sip from the sugar-filled tea.

"Huh? What the hell! I knew you were a pervert!" Misa accuses him. I cover my mouth with my hand and try to not laugh. This is just getting better and better. Maybe Misa will get so annoyed she'll throw a tantrum.

"Light-kun, please could you shut Misa-san up." Ryuzaki complains swiftly. He sets his teacup down carefully before picking up a cupcake, peeling the wrapper and popping it into his mouth. Shortly after, the cake is spat out and mumbles about the cake not being sweet enough are heard.

"Misa, don't be so difficult. You were definitely the one who sent those videos. Be grateful that you're allowed this much freedom." Light says to Misa calmly, clearly trying not to anger her any more. He offers her a small smile, which disappeared almost straight away.

"Hey, what are you saying, Light? I'm your girlfriend, right? Don't you trust your lover?" Misa whines and pouts. I roll my eyes. I really don't understand how someone like Light could agree to go out with someone like Misa. I always thought Light was smart, but here he is, dating some brainless girl.

"Girlfriend . . .?" Light-san says questioningly. Well, at least I know now that he isn't stupid enough to date Misa. Cue dramatic ending music . . . next time on '_Being Held Against My Will By a Pervert!' . . . _I'm joking. But seriously, this stuff is good enough to make a good TV show. "All I know is that you say you fell in love with me at first sight and now you won't leave me alone."

"Then you took advantage of that and kissed me!?" Misa screams as she pounds her fists on Light-san's chest angrily. Her eyes are screwed shut and her mouth turned down at the edges.

"About this love at first sight . . ." Ryuzaki-san begins and Misa stops hitting Light-san to look at Ryuzaki-san. "It was in Aoyama on the twenty-second, correct?"

"Yes," Misa replies quickly. Her expression brightening almost instantly as she replies.

Ryuzaki-san looks up briefly then back at Misa. Probably planning something. Hopefully it will either lead to me being freed, or Misa being freed or being shoved in a room on her own. "Why did you go to Aoyama that day? What were you wearing?" He asks in an authoritative tone like he is interviewing her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I just went there because I felt like it! How should I remember exactly what clothes I was wearing?" Misa snaps back quickly. "I'm not allowed to hang out in Aoyama without a reason?"

"So you went to Aoyama and when you got home you were in love with Light-kun and knew his name?" Ryuzaki-san questions her.

"Yes," she snaps back in reply.

"But you don't know how you learned his name?" Ryuzaki-san fires another question at her.

"That's right,"

"Then how would you feel if Light-kun was Kira?"

"Huh?" Misa grabs hold of Light-san's arm. "If Light was Kira?"

"Yes," he says monotonously. A bored expression on his face.

"Awesome, I have always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who killed my parents. If Light was Kira I would love him even more!"

I feel sorry for Light-san.

"Though, I already like him so much, there might not be any more room left." Misa mumbles.

"We're talking about Kira here? You'd like Kira more? Aren't you afraid at all?" L questions her.

"We're talking about if Light was Kira, right? I wouldn't be scared at all, Misa is pro-Kira! I'd think of ways to help him!" Misa replies quickly.

"But according to this, there's no mistake that you're the Second Kira. It's actually so definitive that it makes me question it."

"Good, because Misa isn't Kira!"

I hate people that talk in third person. It's annoying. I never thought Misa could be any more annoying than she already is.

"Anyway, you'll be put under surveillance. As you've seen, I've gone out of my way and given you a room that connects to Light-kun's. So try to bear with us. The door to your room can only be opening with this cardkey." Ryuzaki-san holds up a card. "When you leave, call us we'll let you out. On private outings and modelling jobs, Matsuda-san will accompany you as your manager, Matsui, we've already paid off your agency to agree to this, but they don't know he's a police officer, so don't reveal that to them yourself."

"I don't want this guy as my manager!" Misa complains

"Hey! What's wrong with me, Misa-Misa?" Matsuda-san asks her.

"Give it a freakin' rest with all this dating and kissing and Misa-Misa talk!" Aizawa-san shouts. "This is the Kira case, dammit! Take it seriously!"

"S-sorry," Matsuda-san apologises

"Oh sorry about that. I know we're taking it seriously but anyway, go to your room, Amane."

"Light! Let's go on a date even if it is the three or four of us!" Misa says before being shut in her room by Aizawa-san.

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki-san says.

"Yeah?" He replies, turning to look at Ryuzaki-san.

"Are you serious about Amane?" Ryuzaki-san questions him and takes a sip from his sugar-filled tea.

"No, as I said, it's all one-sided." Light snaps impatiently.

"Then could you act like you're serious about her? We know she's involved with the Second Kira from the video-tape evidence and also that she loves you."

"You want me to get close to her and make her reveal things about the Second Kira?" Light-san summarises quickly.

"Yes, I think you are capable of doing it, Light-kun. This is one of the reasons that I released the two of you."

"Ryuzaki, even if it's to solve the Kira case, I could never play with a woman's emotions like that. I'm sorry but you need to understand. To me taking advantage of a person's feelings like that is the most despicable thing a person can do." Light-san explains. "What's wrong, Ryuzaki?"

"Never mind, you're right, Light-kun, but I'd appreciate it if you could remind her to make sure she doesn't reveal things about our investigation to anyone."

"Hey, Ryuzaki, is there anything that can be done about the constant need to change hotels? I think it would be better if we could stay in one location."

"Yes, I've already thought about that and so construction started when I first met face to face with Yagami-san and the others. It should be complete in a few days. Take a look. Yoshikawa-san, come over here a second."

I walk over to where Ryuzaki-san has his laptop and I look at the screen which shows an image of a tall building.

"There are 23 floors above ground, two floors below. You can't see from the outside but the roof is equipped with two helicopters."

"Wow." Light-san and I murmur at the same time.

"The outside looks like an ordinary high-rise building, but to enter you need to go through various security check points. All the equipment and computers inside are state of the art. The fifth to the twentieth floors all have four private rooms per floor, so I'd like all of you to live there as much as possible. If we increase our numbers, we could accommodate about sixty people." Ryuzaki-san explains to us. "Misa-san will get her own floor. That should keep her happy, and so will you, Yoshikawa-san."

"But wow, to go this far . . ." Light-san mumbles.

"Actually, where are you getting the money for this, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda-san asks him.

"As you can see, I want to solve this case no matter what. That's what this means." Ryuzaki-san tells them.

"You didn't answer the question." Aizawa-san questions, his eyebrows furrowed together. I cover my mouth with my hand as I giggle quietly. Ryuzaki-san will only ever answer questions if he wants to.

"Yeah, I'm with you. The mass killings are bad enough, but I'll never forgive Kira for the trouble he's brought to my dad and me. I want to catch him no matter what too." Light-san adds.

"If you really mean 'no matter what.' How about getting closer to Misa-san and making her reveal things?" Ryuzaki-san questions.

"I can't do that. It goes against my code." Light-san snaps angrily.

"I see, that's unfortunate." Ryuzaki-san mumbles to himself.

"I'm really motivated now, too. Ryuzaki, chief, Light, Manami, let's catch Kira no matter what!" Aizawa exclaims.

"Uh, you didn't include me." Matsuda mumbles.

* * *

We've moved into the new building! I'm happy that we don't have to constantly change hotels anymore, and I have my own floor so I can easily avoid everyone. Except, I don't have any privacy since Ryuzaki has cameras set up everywhere, except my bathroom, so he can make sure I don't do anything suspicious.

Although, I'm currently with Light-san, Misa and Ryuzaki-san on a 'date'; I don't want to be here but Ryuzaki-san dragged me along.

"By the way, will you be eating that cake?" Ryuzaki-san asks Misa.

"Sweets are fattening. No thanks." Misa replies.

"If you use your head, you can eat sweets without gaining weight." Ryuzaki-san tells her.

"Ah! You're making fun of me again! Fine, I'll give you the cake. So, can Light and I be alone?" Misa asks.

"Even if you're alone, I'll be watching on the monitors. So it won't make a difference."

"Why are you such a pervert?!"

"You can call me whatever you want, but I'm taking your cake." Ryuzaki reaches across the table and grabs Misa's slice of cake. I drink a sip of my tea and let a sigh escape. I don't want to be here.

"Fine then, when Light and I are alone, I'll close the curtain and turn off the lights." Misa says and gives Ryuzaki-san a weird grin.

"There are infrared cameras too."

"Face it, Misa, Ryuzaki-san will see everything." I explain. Misa ignores me.

"We'll get under the covers, right, Light?"

"Whatever, we have this great facility now, yet you don't seem very into it, Ryuzaki."

"Whatever? Meanie." Misa whines.

"Into it? Not really." Ryuzaki-san replies. "Actually, I'm kind of depressed."

"Depressed?" Light-san asks.

"Yes." Ryuzaki then shoves cake into his mouth. "For the longest time I thought you were Kira. I'm a little shocked that I was wrong. Well, I still suspect you, thus the handcuffs. But Kira could control people's actions meaning, Kira controlled you to make me think that you were Kira. Light-kun and Misa-san were both controlled by Kira. Everything fits in my mind if I assume that to be fact. The only thing I don't understand is why the two of you weren't killed.

"If you were being controlled and killed people without being conscious of it, then you are nothing more than a victim. I have to start the investigation over from scratch. We're back to the beginning. If Kira took interest in you because you had access to police information and then controlled you to make suspect in my eyes. That's a pretty big shock to me, it's very frustrating."

"Ryuzaki, with that line of thinking, it means that while we were being controlled, Misa and I were Kiras." Light-san comments.

"Yes, I don't think there's any mistake there. You're both Kiras. The way I see it, when you went into confinement, you were Kira. Then the killings stopped. Up until then, it makes sense that you were Kira. But after two weeks the killings resumed. Based on that, my thinking is that Kira's power passes from person to person. The Second Kira's video even mentioned that the power could be shared."

"That's an interesting theory, but if that is the case, then catching Kira will be difficult."

"Yes, that's why I'm depressed. You control someone and use them to kill criminals, then when that person is caught, you transfer the power to someone else and the first person loses all their memories. This would make capture impossible."

"But that's not definite yet. There are too many things that we don't understand about Kira right now. Come on, show some energy."

"Energy?" Ryuzaki-san questions. "I'm just not feeling it. Why even bother. Trying hard to go after him just puts us in danger, don't you agree? I've thought I was going to die so many times already."

"Ryuzaki." Light-san says and stands up from the sofa.

He pulls back his arm and sends his fist flying into Ryuzaki-san's face.


	19. Chapter 19: L and Light Fight?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! But here's chapter 19! I hope you like it! I haven't edited it yet, because I really don't want to make you wait any longer XD **

* * *

Chapter 19: L and Light Fight?!

"Ryuzaki." Light-san says and stands up from the sofa.

He pulls back his arm and sends his fist flying into Ryuzaki-san's face.

* * *

A scream escapes Misa's lips at the same time a gasp escapes mine.

Light-san just punched Ryuzaki-san in the face!

… In the face!

"Light-san!" I yell at him and stand up from the sofa. I reach out to try and pull him away from Ryuzaki-san in an attempt to stop a fight that may result from Light-san's careless action; but unfortunately my hand misses and Ryuzaki-san ends up falling backwards from the sofa pulling Light-san with him as they're handcuffed together.

"Ouch," I hear Ryuzaki-san mutter from the other side of the room.

"Don't be ridiculous! Just because I'm not the true Kira, just because you were wrong, you want to give up! You're just gonna sulk like a baby!" Light-san hisses at Ryuzaki-san.

Ryuzaki-san pauses for a second as if he is deep in thought before saying "I may have worded it poorly but I'm saying that continuing this isn't going to get us anywhere good, so maybe we should stop-"

"What are you talking about?!" Light-san yells, cutting off Ryuzaki-san. "Unless we chase him then there's no way we can catch him! Who's the one who swore to send Kira to his execution?!" Light-san then suddenly snatches the front of Ryuzaki-san's shirt and yanks him up off of the ground before proceeding to yell in his face "The police, the FBI agents, the TV announcers! How many people do you think have been victimised?! You're the one who put Misa and me in confinement!"

"I understand that," Ryuzaki-san mumbles "but whatever the reason . . . once is once!" Ryuzaki-san retorts as he kicks Light-san in the face, forcing the poor guy to fly back. Damn, just looking at Ryuzaki-san you'd think he was weak, not strong. "It's not just my reasoning that was wrong, it's the fact that the case can't be solved as Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the Second Kira. So I'm a little disappointed. I'm human, that's not allowed?" Ryuzaki-san snaps.

"No, it's not. The way you talk, it's like you're not satisfied unless I'm Kira." Light-san grumbles as he tries to get up off of the ground.

"Not satisfied unless you're Kira? Yes, that may be trued. I have just realised something – I wanted you to be Kira." Ryuzaki-san taunts. Light-san growls in anger and sends his fist flying into Ryuzaki-san's face. "Once is once. I'll have you know that I'm quite strong." Ryuzaki-san then kicks Light-san in the face once more.

"You both have to stop!" I scream as loud as I can. Light-san and Ryuzaki-san both look at me, the fists raised and grabbing each other's shirt. Suddenly the phone rings and their attention is drawn to that instead. Ryuzaki-san then lets go of Light-san before trudging over to the phone to answer it.

I sit on the floor and rest my head in my hands. "Ugh. I'd never thought I'd have to witness a fight from two people who are supposed to be intelligent." I grumble. "I want to go to sleep."

"It's just Matsuda being an idiot." Ryuzaki-san grumbles as he drops the phone onto the cradle. He then picks up the sofa and the table before sitting back down and grumbling about losing his cake and tea.

* * *

_October 2004 _

I spin around in the chair. It's been two months and we haven't found any potential suspects. I'm still stuck here with Misa and Light-san. The past two months have dragged. Ugh. I just want to get out of here but for some reason Ryuzaki-san won't let me go and won't tell me why I can't go either. My mum still thinks I'm living at a university, I occasionally give her a call (that Ryuzaki-san monitors) so she doesn't get suspicious.

I wish I could go home, I've only had glimpses of what my new home looks like, but for some reason there's something missing in the memories that are slowly returning. I haven't told anyone about my memories, they all still think I can't remember anything from the past year.

I pull my hair back into a ponytail and let out a sigh. Of course I can't let them know I'm remembering, they'll question me and they won't let me go. I don't have anything that will help the case. Other than Light's strange change in personality shortly after I moved. I still don't know for sure what caused the sudden change. Maybe he is Kira. Maybe he isn't.

Plus, if Light _is_ Kira, he's not going to be too happy when I start to remember things; but for some reason he doesn't act like how he did in my memories. He's not cold, and he seems friendly _and_ wants to capture Kira. Either he's a brilliant actor, or he's forgotten everything like I have.

_This doesn't add up. We must be playing with some sort of supernatural here. Nothing makes sense! _

"Ryuzaki, I know you're not into this, but come over here for a second." Light's voice pulls me unwillingly from my thoughts. I stop spinning on my chair and face the brown-haired teen who's sitting in front of a computer screen. From where I'm sitting it appears that he's looking at something to do with money. Ryuzaki turns in his chair to look at Light's screen himself. "Look at this sudden growth."

"Y-Yagmi-kun," Ryuzaki-san mutters under his breath while his black eyes stare at the glaring computer screen, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Are you get ready to work now?" Light questions. I drag myself up from the chair and walk over to them and stare over Light's shoulder at his screen to see what's going on.

"If this is connected to Kira, then maybe his goals aren't just punishing criminals after all." Ryuzaki comments, his thumb slowly inching up towards his mouth.

"Yeah, it's possible that killing criminals is just a camouflage to cover up his true intentions – which seem to be killing for monetary reasons." Light states.

"Damn, Kira isn't a good guy after all~" I comment in a sing-song way. "Looks like he's selfish and only after money. Misa's gonna be pissed when she finds out that Kira's not the dreamy-hero guy she desires."

My comment goes unanswered as Ryuzaki begins to say "You once said that if an adult had this power, then he'd use it for his own benefit or to make money. This would fit that . . . Though, since Kira and the Second Kira existed at the same time, this could be a completely different Kira from the one who killed criminals."

Ryuzaki's good . . . "Misa's not gonna be pissed after all," I say with a chuckle. "Her Kira is still after criminals."

"Very impressive research, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki congratulates Light and places a hand on his shoulder.

A proud look stretches over Light's face as he murmurs a "thanks," to Ryuzaki-san.

"I helped a lot with this too, Ryuzaki," Matsuda comments. I wave my hand in the air.

"Me too!" I add.

"Manami, mocking Misa isn't helping." Ryuzaki scolds me and I frown.

"It's all thanks to this new system that allows us to access police, public and media data from all over the world. At first I didn't know what to look for, but I started over with the idea that Kira was in Japan and searched based on that." Light admits. Damn it. Why is everyone here so intelligent. I frown. I'm not even helpful towards the case yet I'm kept here. "It's a fact that a majority of those killed are in Japan; and when you compare the deaths with media coverage, it's clear that Kira gets his information from these local Japanese sources. Since Kira kills with heart attacks, I thought there may be some victims that we haven't been able to pin on him yet."

I pull the chair I was sitting on over and sit next to Light and stare at the screen which is currently showing several pieces of information.

"So I searched for all the people who died of heart attacks up to now, including those who weren't criminals. I thought it would be a lot of work, but the system made it quite easy."

"I helped a lot on this too, Ryuzaki." Matsuda comments again. All I can hear is "senpai, notice me!" Both Light and Ryuzaki ignore Matsuda again and continue with their conversation.

"I planned to carefully examine every heart attack victim over the last five months but I quickly noticed three suspicious cases. Two could be a coincidence but not three." I zoned out as Light continued to ramble on, naming people of different businesses who had died from a heart attack. Light then pulls up a graph on his screen which draws me back into listening to their conversation. "Yotsuba's stock has been rising steadily, while Sekimarau and Aoi's have plummeted."

"So then you did further research into other death's involving people in the business world?" Ryuzaki questions.

"Yeah, and look." Light points to the screen which now shows a list of names of people who had been killed. "Thirteen deaths that were beneficial to Yotsuba in only three months. From the other company's point of view, only two or three were beneficial. Besides those earlier three, the rest died in accidents or by disease. One committed suicide and two were killed this week by Kira."

"These three months are after you were put in confinement and the killings stopped and then resumed. That intrigues me." Ryuzaki comments, his eyes still staring at the screen.

"That's true. What do you think? I have to conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba." Light replies.

"I don't think Kira is just supporting Yotsuba though, he's going to extreme lengths to help them so it must mean that Kira is part of Yotsuba." I murmur under my breath. Light's eyes flick to me before back to his screen and he nods. It makes sense. Kira would have to be in the company, probably at the top, to even want to help the company. Why would Kira help a company if he wasn't in it? This Kira is selfish. Therefore he would only do something for his benefit.

"That too, but it also means that Kira can kill in other ways than just heart attacks." Light finally concludes.

_Kira can kill in other ways than just heart attacks? _

* * *

"You're right, this is suspicious." Aizawa says. We're all sitting on sofas and discussing the current discoveries. "For this many people who are against Yotsuba to die."

"I've heard of big businesses sabotaging each other and stuff, anything that will allow them to get ahead of their competitors." Matsuda adds his own opinion.

"What era are you talking about? No one would do that these days." Aizawa snaps in retort.

"No, what Matsuda says seems logical." I comment. "Yotsuba are killing off their competitors for their own gain."

"Manami is right. Yotsuba is doing exactly that. The question is whether Kira is behind this or not." Ryuzaki mutters, his thumb in his mouth as usual.

"Ryuzaki, you're thinking this is Kira's work?" Aizawa asks, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"It's three cases of heart attack, so it is possible. Though my reasoning can be wrong so you shouldn't put much faith in me." Ryuzaki returns.

"So Yotsuba has hired Kira to help them?" Aizawa questions.

"Kira being hired is unthinkable." Ryuzaki states.

"Why?"

"Because that would mean that a company was able to find Kira before I could. That's not possible." Ryuzaki concludes.

"You just said not to put faith into your reasoning, yet not you're super confident?! Which is it?" Aizawa exclaims.

"I was just sulking earlier." Ryuzaki comments. "Even if it is a big business, I can't imagine Kira helping them after being found out. I'd expect Kira to immediately kill the person who discovered him. A better theory would be that someone in Yotsuba is Kira, or that someone there has the same power as Kira."

"But what if Kira went to them? Maybe he figured he'd need money for something in the future?" Aizawa retorts, his voice raising slightly higher with each word.

"Kira can't be that cheap. That would be uncool." Matsuda comments causing Aizawa's face to turn red in anger.

"You think Kira is cool, Matsuda?" He yells.

"Oh I didn't mean – sorry!" Matsuda gasps out in a panic.

Aizawa takes a deep breath before speaking again "well, either way we better look into this; but infiltrating a big business like Yotsuba may be tough."

"Watari is pretty well respected in the business world, but if Kira is involved then it would be too dangerous to send Watari in alone." Ryuzaki suggests.

"Who's Watari?" Light asks curiously from next to Ryuzaki.

"The one who appears on the computer from time to time. The one I had you think was another L." Ryuzaki replies.

"Oh that guy."

"Yagami-san should be back from the national police agency soon. We can decide how to attack then, but for now let's see what else we can do."

"I'll look into how Yotsuba is organised." Aizawa offers.

"I'll see if I can hack into Yotsuba's main computer." Light suggests.

"Uh – I will ..." Matsuda mumbles.

I just shrug and look around. "I'll have some cake."

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! (Reviews help me write chapters) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**I nearly made you all wait even longer so I could re-read everything but I found my notebook with all my notes for this. Reading over my notes made me want to finish writing this because I'm really excited to see what your reactions are to it. So chapter 20 might be up soon, I may even have the whole fanfiction done soon (unlikely since I'll probably start playing The Sims 3 non-stop for the last few weeks of my summer holidays). **

**Bad news - I failed two subjects, which means I have to stay an extra year at school. So next year isn't my last year, which sucks since I was looking forward to leaving school (not really looking forward to university that much though).**

**Good news - this reached 21k reads :D thanks! It's also reached over 100 favourites and followers! I wonder when this will reach 100 reviews . . . (hint hint).**

**\- Alice **


	20. Important Note Please read

Yo. Long time no see XD

So... I decided to continue writing this. I just want to finally finish this story, which will happen quicker if I continue with this instead of the re-write. Sorry for any inconvenience caused.

I will continue writing chapters once I've finished my other fanfiction, Life Note, which I started writing before I started this. I am planning on attempting daily updates since I have way too much time on my hands (I sound like Tamaki from OHSHC). I'm currently doing daily updates for Life Note, and that's nearly complete so the wait shouldn't be too bad. (I also have to re-read everything so I remember what I wrote)

\- AliceLovesCakes


End file.
